


A Baby for Daddy

by Missyswife37



Series: A Daddy For Me [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Baby Dean Winchester, Diapers, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37
Summary: These Fics are about A human caring for another Human who is a little bit broken, to make their life easier in any way they possibly can, Trust is given not earned, loyalty is expected along with love.
Relationships: Sam Wesson & Dean Winchester, Sam Wesson/Chad Micheal Murray
Series: A Daddy For Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933555
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

Travis walked over to the slide area, where Dean and Robbie were playing in the back yard, smiling at the two of them as they loaded up the bottom of the slide with leaves and sticks. Dean saw Travis first, ran over to him to give him a hug.

"Avis!" squealed Dean as he embraced the man.

"Hi Dean. How are you?" asked Travis hugging him back.

Dean shook his head. He had been waiting for Travis to show up, he really needed to talk to him, he just wasn't sure he could.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" asked Travis as he noticed Dean had the same fear in his eyes and a look on his face that Travis hadn't seen since the FBI had taken him.

"I s talk to ew?" asked Dean shyly digging hiss toe into the grass.

"Of course you can talk to me. Come on." leading Dean to Daddy's bench near the garden. Dean climbed up onto Travis' lap.

" Man....touch...De.....Man....shows... mes.... peepee." said Dean stuttering and holding back tears, trying to be brave as he tries to tell the Body guard and friend what's been happening.

"Whose been touching you? who showed you their peepee, Dean?" concern and anger thick in Travis' voice.

"Man...Ta's man...at nite nite ." said Dean softly.

Travis had to think about what guard was at the house during the night, the only one he could think of was Dale. Tahmoh had tighten security at the Wesson household due to the trail. Travis was there only when Robbie had no nanny available. It was Rick during the day and Dale at night for the last few days.

"Dean, when did this happen?" asked Travis

"This many nite nites." Dean holding up two fingers. "Blu sho ew."

"Blu? who's Blu?"

"Come." said Dean getting up off his lap and pulling the man's hand to follow.

"Robbie! Bud, lets go inside ok. See if Chad has lunch ready." said Travis as the three of them went inside the house.

Robbie went to play with Dean's toys in the living room, while Dean tugged Travis to the nursery. There on the dresser sat a blue teddy bear.

"Art! Papa no blu Art." said Dean pointing at the bear, trying to explain.

Travis picked up the bear and carried it out to the living room. " Dean, does Papa and Daddy know about the man?"

Dean shook his head, tears brimming his eye lashes.

"Its ok. Travis will tell them and Ta. I'm so proud of you for being a brave boy and telling me." kissing Dean on the top of the head. "Why don't you go play with Robbie, I'll talk to Papa."

Dean nodded as he went over to where Robbie was playing. Travis picked up the bear and carried it into the kitchen where Chad was cooking lunch, placed it on the table.

"What's up Travis?" asked Chad eyeing blu on the table.

"Um...well, Dean just gave this to me, saying something about Art?" looking confused

"Oh! Blu's Heart. That's a nanny cam bear." said Chad walking over to the table "Here let me show you." as he took the bear and opened the Velcro to take the USB out of the camera.

"I guess he wanted me to watch it. I'm not sure though, he's not talking as much as he was before." said Travis taking the USB from Chad. " Can I use your laptop?"

Chad pulled his laptop of of his bag by the front door and set it on the kitchen table. Travis put the USB in the slot, once the laptop was booted up. What appeared on the screen shocked Chad and Travis both. Dean was laying in his crib, fast asleep, an adults hand (That did not belong to Papa or Daddy) touched his face and worked its way down his body. Next video was Dean a wake and the man had his body up close to the crib. There was no audio, so Chad and Travis couldn't make out what was said. Chad was angry, to say the least, at what he was seeing. Travis was trying to reign in his anger, not wanting Robbie to notice.

"How?" Chad breaking the silence they had been in.

"Calm down, the kids are in the next room playing, you don't want to upset Dean." warned Travis "I'll take care of this, so it won't happen again."

"It shouldn't have happened in the first place!" seethed Chad, watching the video of a man sticking his penis through the bars of his son's crib.

"I'm going to make a copy and send it to Tahmoh." said Travis as he typed on the laptop. "I think you and Sam need to talk about this."

Chad nodded raking a hand over his face.

"I understand now, why Dean's speech and mannerisms seem younger. He's regressing cause of this." said Travis with concern

"I noticed too, over the last few days. He's not fighting Sam over the bottle anymore and refuses to use the potty for Bobby." said Chad watching Dean play with Robbie on the mat in the living room.

Travis nodded as he took the USB out of the laptop and puts it back in the bear. He picks up the bear and takes it back into the nursery.  
Thoughts running through his mind on how he's going to deal with this and the guard. So angry, he sent Tahmoh a copy of the video to his phone.

Chad gets lunch together for the two kids, helps them up into their chairs. Robbie has a big boy cup, while Dean has a sippy cup full of juice. Both have chicken nuggets and French fries on plastic plates. Chad runs his hand through Dean's hair and kisses the top of his head as the boys chat and eat.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Dean started to get fussy after lunch. Chad could see a tantrum starting even though his friend was there. Chad made a bottle while they were still eating, just in case, sure enough he needed it.

Travis was on the phone with Tahmoh talking about the video.

Chad cleaned up both kids and let them down from the table. Dean was clinging to him as Robbie went to find his toy he came with. Chad picked him up and put him on his hip, grabbed the bottle and sat on the couch. Laying Dean down across his lap, cradling his head. Dean latched on to the nipple once Chad lifted it up to his lips and sucked the warm honey milk down.

"Chad, what Dean doing?" asked Robbie standing in front of them

"He's drinking his buba, so he can take a nap." answered Chad smiling softly at the 5 year old.

"So he tired?" asked Robbie

"Yup. He's tired and cranky." said Chad adjusting the bottle so Dean would get more, he just laid there sucking the buba, with his eyes half closed, slowly falling asleep.

"Can I help?" asked Robbie watching the milk get lower in the bottle.

"Of course, Can you hold the bottle for me?" asked Chad as Robbie placed his small hand around the bottle, Chad scooted Dean up a bit, he was relaxed and slipping down Chad's lap, Dean didn't seem to mind. "Good job. Make sure the top part doesn't go against his nose, he needs to breath." moving the bottle down a little

"Is that why he sounds like a piggy?" asked Robbie giggling

"Yes that's why. He has to breath through his nose." chuckled Chad as Dean frowned behind the nipple, not impressed with being called a piggy.

"He's a cute piggy." said Robbie "De go nite nite ok." as he kissed his cheek, moving the bottle a little as he did.

Dean nodded a little and closed his eyes.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE WATCHING TRAVIS!!!" came Tahmoh's voice over the phone.

"Its what it looks like, Sir." replied Travis with steel cold anger in his voice.

"What one was it?" asked Sam sounding tired and angry

"Dale, the night guard, Sir."

"And Dean showed you this?" asked Tahmoh

"Yes Sir, well where to find it. I didn't realize you had a nanny cam, Mr. Wesson."

"Actually I forgot about Blu the bear myself. Is Chad okay?" asked Sam

"He's upset Sir, but he is taking care of the kids right now." replied Travis looking into the living room from the patio. "Sir, you should know that Dean is regressing to a younger state."

"I expected as much. Thank you for bringing this to my attention." said Sam sighing in frustration

"Boss, what do you want me to do?"

"Take Robbie back to the house, Jen should be there. She had a doctor's appointment this morning, that is the reason you have him." explained Tahmoh

"Thank you Sir, I will make sure Robbie gets to her safely."

"Travis, I need you to go find Dale and bring him to my office. The sooner the better. So no flirting, please." instructed Tahmoh with a smirk in his voice.

"Yes Sir." understanding and disconnecting the call.

Travis walked into the house to get Robbie ready to leave. He walked in to see Robbie holding Dean's bottle, feeding him. The sight was precious, he had all he could do not to take a picture, Tahmoh would not approve of that.

"Ok Robbie, we gotta go. Your Dad wants us back and Miss Monzon is waiting." said Travis holding out Robbie's shoes.

Robbie lets go of the bottle as soon as Chad puts his hand over it, looking at Dean sleeping, but still suckling down the milk. He reluctantly went over to Travis to get his shoes on. Once his shoes are on, he stands and walks over to Dean, kisses his head

"Go to sleep Dean, its ok."

Travis thanks Chad for letting Robbie play and out the door they went. Travis helps Robbie into the car seat.

"Will Dean be ok, Travis?" pouting, a little teary eyed

"Yea bud, he has Sam and Chad, of course he will be ok." said Travis buckling him in.

"What if he wakes up and I'm not there? and...and he gets scared." asked Robbie before Travis could shut the door.

"I'm sure Chad can handle it." said Travis closing the door and getting in the driver's side.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

They pulled into a long circular drive to the Penikett Mansion. Robbie had been chatty the whole way, Travis was ready to get there, not that he minded, but the kid was worried about Dean. Getting Robbie out of the car and into the house was by far wonderful for Travis.

Jen Monzon was a fiery, no nonsense woman. She was 5'2, short brown hair in a pixy cut that framed her gorgeous face with bright dark blue and brown eyes, not to mention she had legs that went for miles under a knee length skirt that was flowy and sexy, a blouse that showed off her curves just right. Travis couldn't help but undress her with his eyes, drowning in her blush, every time he saw her. Tahmoh had hired her shortly after his wife had died of cancer, when Robbie was 3 years old. The 38 year old Nanny was wonderful, kind, caring and didn't care about Tahmoh's life style or Travis' for that matter. She was all about Robbie.

"Jen! Jen! I played with Dean today!" yelled Robbie running and hugging her.

"Oh that's wonderful hun. Did you have lunch?" asked Jen hugging the boy back.

"Yea Dean's Papa gave us nuggets." walking with her down the hall to his play room.

"Miss Monzon, I need to leave, if I don't see you, I hope things go well." said Travis with a smile

"Thank you Mr Wade. Anything I need to know before you leave?" asked Jen shyly.

"Um...Robbie is quite concerned about his friend, other than that he had a good visit." replied Travis

"Very good. Thank you Mr. Wade." said Jen as she continued down the hall to join Robbie in his play room.

Travis couldn't help watching her walk away, the sway of her hips tantalizing. Travis pulled himself together, adjusting himself in his tight jeans and found himself back at the SUV. He left to find Dale.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean cried and cried and cried. Papa did everything he could think of to get his boy to calm down. He gave him his favorite toys, he cried. Gave him a bath, he cried. Gave him a new binky, he cried. After two hours and walking around the house (bouncing him on his hip) Papa decided to pack him into the car, to see if that would help.

"Baby, I wish you could just tell Papa what you need or want." feeling frustrated as he finally got Dean buckled in. Dean cried louder and harder, over the music Papa played.

They pulled into Daddy's work, but he didn't notice, he was too busy crying.

Walking into the waiting area, Silvia (Sam's secretary) looked up at the sound of a screeching baby.

She smiled at Chad. "Oh no! Is someone having a day?" holding Deans hand to get his attention.

"He's been like this for the last two hours, I need Sam." said Papa in despair.

"Oh Hun, Sam's in a meeting with the partners, I can't disturb him." said Silvia "Oh Deanie, poor guy." she rubbed his back as he cried into Papa's shoulder.

"Well, then I guess we wait, won't we." said Papa taking a seat in the waiting area. Dean straddled his lap, crying into his neck. Papa pulled out a wipe to clean his face (full of snot and tears), Dean pulled away, fussing.

"Let me see if I can get him on the com." said Silvia "Excuse me Sam?" (Dean crying in the background)

"Sil, it better be.....Is a baby crying?" asked Sam over the com

"Yes Sam, Chad is in the waiting room." Sam could hear Dean saying Da da Da da in the background.

"Ok, I'll be out as soon as I can, Tell him NOT to leave." said Sam concerned about what could have happened to make Chad bring Dean to the office.

Dean stopped crying as soon as he heard Daddy's voice. He picked up his head and looked around, but didn't see him. Frowning he whimpered into Papa's shoulder and started crying again.  
A woman, Cyn Tran, AB Rights Lawyer, was watching behind her book. She chuckled at the sight of the little boy getting excited when he heard Sam Wesson's voice over the intercom.

"Do you need a lawyer Lil Man? Are you going to sue your grumpy day? Cause I'm a lawyer and I can help you sue the pants off that mean ole day!" cooed Cyn smiling at the boy.

Papa smiled when he looked down to see Dean smiling shyly at the attorney. She chuckled again as Dean put his thumb in his mouth.

"Hi Cyn, Long time no see. This is Dean, Sam's boy." said Chad as he readjusted him in his lap, so he was facing the room.

"Oh My! He's adorable! Sorry Missy and I couldn't make it to the party last year. We had an AB emergency." said Cyn as she handed Dean one of her bracelets to play with. "How old is he displaying?"

"Um...Right now I'd say 8-10 months, he's had a couple of set backs, but normally he's 2-3 years old." says Chad bending down to grab a buba from the diaper bag at his feet, feeling his little tummy rumble.

"So Is he big at times or always in his headspace? I only ask cause Kevin is big sometimes." watching Dean put the shiny bracelet in his mouth.

"Oh...um...no Dean is always in his headspace. Its totally his choice though, his Daddy and I have no say in that." said Chad shaking the bottle before bringing it up to Dean's mouth. He latches on, suckling the nipple, the shiny bracelet still around his fingers as he held the buba.

Cyn nods her head while watching him feed.

"How is Kevin? Sam and I have been so busy with this one, we don't have time to see our friends." asked Chad

"He's still 5 in an 18 year old's body. Now a senior in College." said Cyn as she watches Dean pull the nipple out of his mouth and lifts it to Chad's.

"No Deanbean, that's yours, silly. You drink it." said Papa putting the buba back to his lips. "Wow! in College. That's got to be interesting for you and Missy. How's the power house senator doing anyway?"

"Missy's good. You know we are trying to pass a bill for AB Rights? Kevin is in a good place right now. It took a while, but he's good." Dean's eyes half closed, finger's flexing on the buba, legs swinging a little, fighting sleep.

"Excuse me? Can you not do that here?" asked a man sitting across from them.

"Do what?" asked Cyn looking over at the man.

"That." pointing at Dean

"What? Feeding my son?" asked Chad confused

"That can not be your son. He must be older than you!" said the man.

"Really? So you would let this poor child suffer from hunger, instead of looking away, while he takes the only thing his little tummy can handle because he has been starving on the streets for years?" asked Cyn in her lawyer voice. "Did you not notice that when they came in here.that boy was crying his head off?"

"Yes I did. I appreciate you getting him to stop. However, That's abuse what you are doing to him."

"How dare you! Accuse me of abusing my child! Sir, you have no grounds to say that. you don't know his situation." yelled Chad shifting Dean higher in his lap,protecting him against this man's words.

"I'm sure whatever it was, is better than what you are doing to him."

Dean started to fuss, Papa found his binky, replaced it for the bottle.

"You Sir, are so very wrong."

"That's your opinion and I am entitled to mine. I'd appreciate it if you thought of the people around you, instead of your sexual kink." said the man nastily.

"How do you know its sexual? Maybe there is something mentally wrong with the child, or hell, even physically. Why don't you sit back and be quiet about things you don't know and don't understand." said Cyn sitting straighter in her chair.

"It's against God what you do these "KIDS" as you call them." said the man as he watched Chad pick up the boy, placing him against his shoulder, patted his back. Dean let out a loud burp and giggled. "You treat him with disrespect. He's a grown man."

"Only his body is, Gordon." said a voice from behind him, Eric Kripke, the head partner of the firm was standing there. "Careful who you speak to like that around here. That woman would eat you alive for lunch and go back for more. She is after all an AB lawyer and THAT is Sam Wesson's son." Eric shook Cyn's hand "You here to see me or Sam?"

"Actually both." smiled Cyn

"Alright why don't you come to my office, Mr. Walker can sit there a moment and think about what he just said." leading her down the hallway.

Gordon shook his head in disgust. "Kripke! I am NOT a child! I will take my retainer...."

"You do that! And when you do, go see lawyer Crowley and tell him Cyn Tran sent you!" as she turned to face the man again.

The man's face fell. Eric chuckled as he put an arm around her, leading her to his office. Crowley would piss himself if Gordon went to see him. He lost every case against the woman.  
Dean started crying at all the yelling as Sam came out of the conference room. He looked at Chad, then at Dean. He noticed the boy's face was all puffy from crying all day.

"Come here big guy." as he picked him up from Chad's lap.

"Da da da da " babbled Dean through tears and behind the binky.

Daddy put him on his hip, kissed his forehead and walked into his office, with chad on his heels.

"Ok what's going on?" asked Sam after the office door closed and he sat down in his big office chair with Dean on his lap.

"He's been crying for two hours straight, Sam. I tired everything, last resort was to come here. He misses you. As soon as he heard your voice over the com, he calmed right down." explained Chad

"Pumpkin, Daddy's got to work." as he rubbed his back, Dean laid his head against his shoulder, yawning "You missed your nap huh?"

"Oh he missed lunch and his nap, I gave him a bottle in the waiting room. He'll need another soon. You would've thought he'd cry himself out, but nope." said Chad frustrated.

"So what are you planning to do? You cant leave him with me, I have another meeting." said Sam tired and frustrated, its already been a long day.

"Well Sam, you are the Daddy. You better figure something out, I need a break."

"I guess I can keep him through this meeting, its only with Cyn. You're going to have to come back and get him." said Sam bouncing his leg a little to keep Dean awake.

"Oh NO! After your meeting with Cyn, YOU are taking him home and YOU are putting him to bed. HE misses YOU! I'M taking a break." said Chad looking at Sam seriously, leaning down to kiss Dean on the forehead. " you have fun with Daddy, sweetie. I'll see you when I get home."

"Chad..." getting up with Dean on his hip.

"I'll see you when I get home." said Chad walking out of the office.

Daddy looks at Dean and sighs "Alright buddy, its you and me." checking to see if Dean needed a change, sure enough he did.

As Daddy was pulling the tab over a fresh diaper, there was a knock at the office door

"Yea come in. Its ok baby." patted Dean's thigh, pulling the onesie over the diaper as Cyn came in.

"Hi Sam. Hi handsome." cooed Cyn as she sat down in the client chair in front of the desk. Dean smiled at her.

"Hey Cyn, what can I do for you?" asked Sam picked Dean up off his desk and put him in his lap, sitting in the office chair.

"Oh not much, I just wanted to get your signature on the petition, Missy is doing for equal rights of ABs." said Cyn

Shifting Dean a little in his lap, he takes the paper from Cyn, looks it over. Grabbing a pen from his cup, he signs his name,while Dean grabbed his stapler.

"So how's Missy doing with this bill?" leaning back in the chair, so Dean could relax against his chest, taking the stapler away from him.

"Good. She might actually get the bill passed." replied Cyn as she tried not to laugh at dean getting into things on his Daddy's desk.

"Dean hunny, no thank you." said Daddy

Dean looked up at him with a pout.

Daddy looked through the diaper bag for his car or teething keys. Finally finding both, he handed them over for Dean to play with. Dean puts the plastic key ring in his mouth, he starts to drool.

"Um...Sam...You got drooly baby spit on your shirt." chuckled Cyn taking the paper and put it back in her briefcase.

"Oh Dean, bud, Gross!" taking a wipe to clean it up.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Chad pulled into the parking lot of the pub He's frustrated at Sam for working so much, he just needs to reconnect with good friends and be baby free for a minute.

He walked into the pub, order's a lobsterfest fizz with southern comfort and makes his way over to his usual booth. His friends, Steve and Mike, were already there.

"What on earth are you drinking?" laughed Steve taking a drink of his beer.

"Don't start." grumbled Chad sitting down.

"Long time no see, dude." said Mike "How's Sam?" taking a drink of his whiskey.

"I could bitch like a girl, but that would be stupid. I'm going to drink my drink, then go home to my boyfriend and my son." said Chad

"Oh Please. How many times have we bitched to you?" asked Mike leaning on the table

"What's up your ass, besides Sam?" chuckled Steve

"Dean regressed and Sam's working all hours." said Chad taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh man...Regressing is hard, not just on the parent but the kid too. Charlie went from 7 years old to one the day before her birthday, damn near killed us." said Steve downing his beer, motioned for the waitress for another round.

"Yea. He went from 2 years to 8 months over night. He cries nonstop half the time. I feel like a bad parent." said Chad raking his hand over his face.

"Naw Dude, You feel that way, but that just means your doing it right." said Mike smiling

"Yea well it would help if Sam wasn't working all crazy hours. I don't get a break and we don't get family time. I know Dean's missing him." said Chad taking another sip of his drink.

"Did you tell him?" asked Steve

"I barely see him. Dean and I are in bed when he comes home, leaves before we get up. I had enough time between his meetings to drop Dean in his lap and run. I know it wasn't fair to Dean and he probably thinks I'm leaving..." said Chad eyes wide "Oh shit...I got to get home."


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting at the table, Sam tried to get Dean to eat some boxed mac and cheese, so far it wasn't going well, he refused every bite. Sam was getting frustrated and concerned that the boy wouldn't eat. Finally, he gave up and picked him up from his booster seat. Started a warm bath, grabbed PJ's and a fresh diaper. After washing Dean up, Daddy let him play for a few minutes before drying him off and getting him dressed. They sat on the couch, watching a movie, and with a bottle of special protein formula (since he didn't eat). Laying on Daddy's lap, drinking a buba, was one of Dean's favorite things in the whole world, but he didn't want to fall asleep. Papa wasn't home. He didn't know where Papa went, but remembered the angry words and tone he used with Daddy. The nipple slipped from his mouth as he thought of Papa going away forever. Tears formed in his eyes as a sob escaped from him. Daddy held him closer.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" asked Daddy as his brows came together in concern.

Dean started to cry harder. Daddy lifted him up so he was straddling his lap, head on Daddy's shoulder. Moving the bottle to the coffee table, he patted Dean's back. A small burp came from the boy, but it wasn't gas that was bothering him.

"I know, I know. Its so hard being this little huh. You can't tell Daddy and Papa what you want or need." Said Daddy as he rocked them back and forth "Its ok, Baby. We'll get through this together."

His sobs became shorter, like little hiccups, realizing that Daddy was ok with him being this little, but Papa.....Where's Papa? "Pa pa pa pa." whimpered Dean into Daddy's neck

"Oh Huney, Papa will be home soon, I'm sure of it. He might be mad at Daddy, but not his DeanBean" rocking him side to side, rubbing his back as he stood to go grab a binky, taking Dean with him.

Finding the right key to unlock the door , Chad finally walked into the house. A bit buzzed, but not drunk, he walked with purpose to the master bedroom. Changed into PJ pants and a t shirt and brushed his teeth, he could hear Dean crying from the nursery. Over the baby monitor he could hear Sam humming Hey Jude, to calm the boy down. They must be in the rocker, Chad thought as he climbed into bed, deciding that Dean didn't need to see him like this. Sam, well they fought enough for one day

"Your Papa loves you lots and lots. Your Daddy loves you more than the stars and the moon You're a special boy to have all that love." Chad heard Sam say over the baby monitor.

Dean must have been drinking his nite nite buba the crying had stopped for a while as he lay there listening.

"Did you know your Papa and Daddy met when we were 12? Long summer days playing in Bampa's shop and in all the broken cars. Daddy fell in love with your Papa that summer, couldn't tell him though. I was too shy." whispered Daddy to an almost asleep Dean. Buba almost gone, he replaced it for a binky.

"When Daddy was 16, he came out as gay. Your Papa didn't let anyone pick on your Daddy. He would beat them up. Your Papa is Daddy's best friend, I can tell he loves you just as much as he loves me." Standing up to put the boy in his crib, covering him up with the soft blue blanket that smelled like daddy's cologne. Making sure Chad the dragon and Moose were beside him. Dean tucked his legs under himself, sucking on his binky, fast asleep. Daddy ran his fingers through his short curls as he slept.

Quietly Sam slipped out of the nursery, to the kitchen to clean up a little. He saw Chad's boots first, then his keys on the counter. Sam picked up the bowl of untouched mac and cheese to throw it away, when Dean started crying again.

Chad walked down the hall "I got him" as he passed Sam he pressed a firm kiss to his lips with promise.  
Sam sighed with relief that Chad was home.

Papa could see his little boy, with tear streaks on his face, eyes still closed and rubbing his head back and forth on the sheet.  
"Oh, my baby. What's wrong with Papa's lil man?" picking him up, so his head was laying on his shoulder, legs wrapped around his waist as Chad held him under his bum. "Shush, its ok, Papa's here." Bouncing him and patting his bum. Dean's arms held tighter around his neck, calming now that he had his Papa.

Papa sat them down in the rocking chair and rocked for a few minutes. Dean cuddled into his warmth with his head resting against his chest, listening to Papa's heartbeat.

"Once upon a time there was a dragon named Chad. He was very much in love with a moose called Sam, but the dragon didn't think Sam loved him back. Until one day a Little Prince came along and changed everything." Said Papa rocking them slowly, looking down at Dean sucking on his binky.

"The Little Prince was playing in the forest where Sam the Moose was picking berries to make a pie. The Little Prince was scared and all alone, he was hurt and had many boo boos"  
Dean yawned behind his binky as he listened to his favorite story only Papa could tell.

Sam was in the bedroom getting ready for bed. He sat on his side of the bed listening to the baby monitor as Chad told Dean a bedtime story. It was more or less the story of how Dean came to be with Sam and Chad, just in little kid terms. This was the first time Sam heard Chad tell it and it brought tears to his eyes.

"Chad the Dragon saw the Little Prince as he was flying high in the sky. He went to Sam the Moose to tell him there was a Little Prince in the forest who had bad booboos. Sam the Moose went to the Little Prince's rescue. The Little Prince had pretty green eyes, cute little freckles and short blonde curls...."

Dean smiled behind his binky "Mes!" he rasped

"Yea lil man, it was you." Chuckled Papa as he pressed a kiss to the top of Dean's head "Ok lil man, it's time to go nite nite."

"Nooo..." whined Dean shaking his head sleepily.

"Ok, I'll finish the story." said Papa rocking them again "Sam the Moose picked the Little Prince up and took him home, made him warm and safe. Chad the Dragon played with the Little Prince so Sam the Moose could make them all Roni pizza and they lived happily ever after."  
Dean was fast asleep in Papa's arms, Chad rocked for a bit longer to make sure he would stay asleep. Chad lay him down in his crib covered him up, making sure Chad the Dragon and Moose were next to him.

Sam was in bed, reading, when Chad came in. He looked up, blushing, and smiled "Hi"

"Hi, you heard that huh."

"Yup, it was sweet. When did you come up with it?" putting the book down as Chad climbed into bed

"About a week ago He really likes it" shrugged Chad

"I really liked it." Sam slid down the pillows and rolled closer to him, laid his head on his chest. Chad ran his fingers through Sam's hair.  
"I miss you babe. I wish I didn't take on this case. Can't wait til it's over." relaxing into Chad's touch.  
"I miss you too, but it was Dean I was worried about. He needs you." Lifting Sam's chin to place a kiss on his lips, They started out a slow passionate kiss, turning into a hot lustful one. Rolling slightly so Chad's thigh was between Sam's legs as they kissed. He ran a hand down Sam's back, causing him to moan against his lips, the sexual tension between them so thick. It was well worth the fight, to make up like this. To have everything they ever wanted and to have a little boy to cherish.

*********************************************************************************************************************

After searching for Dale all day, Travis finally found him at an AB park ½ mile from the Wesson home.  
Travis dragged the man to the truck without too much of a scene (didn't want to alarm anyone).  
Now, at Penikett Inc. in Tahmoh's office, Dale stood against the far wall in handcuffs with a confused look on his face.  
All the guards (except Rick who was at the Wesson's) were all seated around a large table. Tahmoh, looking angry as hell, walked in. The room fell silent. "What is the first rule of guarding a client?"  
"Don't invade their space, be invisible." Said Travis sitting with his feet up on the table.

"Do we talk to the client?" asked Tahmoh looking around the room at all they heads shake NO  
"Only if its necessary." Said Travis in a bored tone.

"Can any of you, tell me what an AB or Adult Baby is?" asked Tahmoh giving Travis a look to keep his mouth shut.  
"Sir...They are rare in small communities, so they are considered special and in need of nurturing and care of their parents or caregivers." answered a young woman sitting across from Travis.

"AND?" Tahmoh looking around the room again.

"NOT A SEXUAL PLAY THING!" shouted everyone in the room, all looking at Dale.

"Very good. Please keep THAT in mind when guarding one. Now to the business at hand." Picking up a bamboo stick and a riding crop from his desk, walking over to where Dale as standing.  
Slowly dragging the firm leather end of the ridding crop down his cheek, before snapping it.  
"I think someone needs a reminder of the last part."  
Looking at the young woman as she stood to assist Tahmoh.  
"May I Sir? We are all fond of the young boy. I am sickened by this piece of trash. Its no better than if he touched young Master Robbie." Snarled Abby, the woman guard who oversees the whore house in the city a couple miles away.

"Of course, you may, Abby my dear." Handing the crop over to her, a gleam in her eye to ensure punishment, he stepped back towards the table and watched as Abby sliced Dale's face with the hard leather. "Abby, love don't go too easy on him. Remember Rape is still Rape, no matter who it is. I will NOT tolerate it!" as the woman hit the guard again with more force, causing a whimper to come out of him.  
"Sir?"  
"Yes Travis, you need to send Campbell over to relieve Rick. I need you and Rick to finish up here. I have a bedtime story to get to."  
"Yes Sir."

Dale was a bloody heap on the floor, when the guards were through with him. Breathing heavily with pain from the many cuts and welts on his body, face and hands, he thought the punishment was over, until Rick walked in. Rick was their surgeon / executioner, Dale had a feeling he would be dead by the night's end. Dean was Rick's favorite, everyone knew this, to touch Dean was like touching the shrine of God in Rick's eyes. Yup, Dale was going to die tonight or wished he had.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam was just about to call the office to take the day off when his phone rang.

"Sam Wesson," rasped Sam sleepy.

"Attorney Wesson, I need to see you in my chambers by 9 today," said Judge Alistair, the scariest Judge in the county.

"Yes your honor, I can be there by 9," replied Sam rushing to climb out of bed to get dressed, pushing the comforter over onto Chad's side of the bed.

"Hun, who was that?" asked Chad rolling over sleepily, pushing the blanket back over to Sam's side.

"Judge Alistair. He needs to see me in his chambers," answered Sam as he jumped into his slacks, trying not to fall over.

"What for at this hour in the morning?" said Chad in irritated confusion through his hangover.

"Hun, Dean should be waking up soon. Its 8:30." chuckled Sam getting his socks on. Without missing a beat the cries of their son are heard over the baby monitor.

Chad groaned and flopped back into the pillows. Sam chuckled again.

"I'll get him, change him and lay him down in here with you. Before I leave." said Sam getting up to walk down the hall.

"I love you," Chad sighed, pulling the covers up his chest.

"I love you too," he walked down to the nursery to get Dean.

***************************************************

"Hi Pumpkin. Did you have a good sleep?" Daddy was dressed for work; Dean frowned around his tears, holding up his arms for him to pick him up. Daddy didn't miss the frown, he just didn't say anything about it as he picked Dean up and carried him to the changing table, laying him down to take care of the messy diaper.

"Ok Punk. You're all clean, now you get to go lay down in Daddy's bed with Papa," as he picked Dean up, walking down the hall to the master bedroom. Papa was lying on his back with an arm over his face, when Daddy put Dean down on the bed. Dean crawled over onto Papa's chest and bounced lightly, getting a chuckle out of him.

"Hi baby," removing his arm from his face to wrap it around Dean so he wouldn't fall.

Dean smiled at him and bounced again. Papa started to tickle him, making him giggle.

"Ok you, two I'm off. I will be a couple of hours," said Daddy standing from the bed. Dean started to pout.

"Oh hey lil man, Daddy is gonna be back," said Papa as Dean started to wail and listed to the side of the bed where there was only floor. Papa caught him right before he went over the side.

"Dean, baby, it's okay, Daddy isn't going to be long, I promise," said Daddy sitting down on the bed closer to Papa, rubbing Dean's back as Papa held him close to his chest.

Dean wasn't listening, too many voices in his head talking all at once.

Big Dean's voice: 'Daddy is always gone; maybe he doesn't want me anymore. What if Daddy found another good boy to be with? Why do I always lose people I love? Why can't he love me? Why can't he stay, he chose me. I'm a bad person, I knew it wouldn't last. No one cares about me.'

John Winchester's voice: 'You're a waste of space! You're useless! No one can stand you!'

Mary Winchester's voice: 'Satan spawn! You need a good smacking with the belt and read of the bible!'

Taylor's voice: 'You're a moron and stupid to think anyone would love you. All you're good for is a piece of ass!'

Just as Sam is leaving the room to get his jacket, he hears a loud THUMP. He turns around to see Chad with a shocked look on his face and Dean on the floor screaming, banging his head against the carpet.

"Baby, stop it, please. Dean! Oh My God!" yells Sam as he grabs him under the arms and hauls him up onto his hip, hand on the back of his head to lay it down on his shoulder, swaying left to right and back again trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry honey; if Daddy could he would take you too. Papa is going to be here with you and then before naptime Daddy will be home, I promise," Daddy tries looking for boo-boos on his head as he speaks above Dean's wailing. Daddy looks at Papa, not sure what to do.

"Ok, come here. Daddy has to leave or he won't be able to come home." said Papa with worry on his face as he took Dean from Daddy. Dean started wailing louder with his arms out to Daddy, grabby hands and all.

"I love you both." said Daddy as he walked out of the bedroom and down the hall.

Papa laid Dean down on Daddy's pillow, tears falling from green eyes.

It damn near killed Sam to walk out to the kitchen, never mind the car. He had 15 minutes to get to the courthouse.

Papa reached over to Daddy's night stand where he knew there was a binky, finding it, he put it to Dean's lips. He latched on behind a sniffle.

"Daddy loves you very much. He will be back soon. He promised. Do you think he'll break it? Cause I don't," said Papa pulling him closer so his head was on Papa's chest.

It was like Papa knew what he was thinking, what the voices were saying in his head.

Papa placed a kiss on the top of his head. "Please don't ever hurt yourself like that again. Ok Dean? Papa and Daddy love you very much."

Hearing the tears in Papa's voice hurt Dean more than banging his head. He cuddled closer to him, sucking hard on his binky.

Panic started to subside from his body, realizing what Daddy had said just before he walked away. Daddy loved him.

*****************************************

Sam got to the courthouse just 2 minutes before 9. He ran up the stairs, rushed to get through the check point and down the hall to Judge Alistair's chambers. He slowed down and straightened his tie before opening the door, to go inside.

"Ah, Mr. Wesson, nice of you to join us," remarked the judge, looking at Sam over his spectacles.

"Child issues," mumbled Sam as he took a seat next to his client, Tahmoh.

He quickly looked around the room to find that Agent Henriksen and the DA, Miss Brady, were sitting on the other side of the room.

"Well from the looks of all the evidence that you have provided me, Mr. Henriksen, I can see that you are claiming Mr. Penikett is more than a business man," said the judge, siting forward in his seat, bending over the file folder on his desk.

"Yes your honor, I am claiming Mr. Penikett as a mob boss and a criminal."

"Well have you caught him in any actual crimes? Dealing drugs? Housing illegals?" asked the judge as he sat back in his seat folding his has across his stomach.

Sam started to wonder where this was going; he didn't like the look of this meeting.

"Well, no....We received a tip of drugs being shipped to Mr. Penikett's business," Said Agent Henriksen.

"So, no viable proof? Where are these drugs that were sent to your offices, Mr. Penikett?" asked the judge. Tahmoh looked to Sam.

Sam just nodded as to say 'Just tell the truth.'

"Your honor it wasn't drugs. It was copy paper. I run a TV ad network. We go through a lot of paper, sir," Tahmoh's voice cracked in nervousness.

"I see. So you have proof of this?" asked the judge raising an eyebrow.

Sam took out the invoice for the shipment and photos of the contents. He handed them over to Judge Alistair, all without breaking a sweat, to his surprise.

"That's the invoice, your honor, and photos of the contents from the box before seizure. I took this as a precaution since this isn't the first time Henriksen has accused me of something. It's borderline harassment," said Tahmoh sitting back down when Sam did.

"I see," said the judge looking over everything in front of him.

"Your honor, we never received this "proof." May I?" asked Miss Brady, holding out her hand for the papers.

"No you may not Sit down," said the judge firmly still looking over the papers. "Mr. Penikett is stating the shipment came in a whole 5 days before the seizure. Did you use any of it before the seizure happened?"

"No your honor, if you look at the photos, the boxes to the left are open. We fill inventory every 6 weeks so we don't run out," looking the judge in the eye.

"Mr. Wesson, your son is an AB Correct?" asked the judge looking at Henriksen.

"Yes your honor," Said Sam nervously.

"Your honor I don't see what..." started Miss Brady.

"I'm sure you don't, dear. Mr. Wesson, your son was taken into questioning by the FBI, correct?" asked Judge Alistair as softly as he could. The man was hardhearted, everyone knew that.

Sam shifted in his seat, uncomfortable about where this was going. "Yes your honor."

"And how old is he?"

"Mentally he's 2, your honor, all the time 24/7/365," replied Sam.

"I see," said the judge, elbows now on his desk, fingers in a steeple, frown deep on his craggy face.

"Your honor, if I may, I was unaware....." started Henriksen.

"I'm sure you were. What was the child wearing at the time of questioning?" asked the judge, looking at Sam but the question was posed at the agent.

"An oversized t-shirt and a diaper, your honor," answered Henriksen," I don't see what..."

"I'm sure you don't," stated the judge, huffing a sigh. "So the child was wearing an oversized t-shirt and a diaper, correct? Your pea-sized brain couldn't figure out that he was an AB?"

"I thought it..."

"I know what you thought! What half this damn nation thinks! That's inexcusable. You are a police force for the nation, act like it!" snapped Alistair standing at his desk with his hands across it. Calming down a bit slowly sitting back down in his chair, he stated, "Mr. Wesson I would like to meet your son and the son of Mr. Penikett, if you could so kindly get them here?"

"Yes your honor, excuse us while we make the arrangements" said Sam, looking at Tahmoh as they both stood to move to the hallway.

Out in the hall, both of them looked at each other, utterly confused.

"Sam, what's...?"

Sam shook his head, took out his phone and called Chad.

Chad answered on the third ring. "Hun, can you get Dean dressed and be here in 15 minutes?"

"What's going on?" asked Chad shushing Dean, there was movement from that side of the line. "Dean, careful please."

"I don't really know. I just need you and Dean here," Sighed Sam raking a hand over his face.

"Ok, we will be there in 15. Come on Dean, Daddy needs us," Said Chad Sam could hear the blankets moving as Chad hung up.

Sam stashed his phone back in his coat pocket, looked at Tahmoh as he talked briskly to someone on his phone to get Robbie here.

He looked up at Sam, after dropping his phone into his coat pocket.

"Robbie will be here in 10." Said Tahmoh as he stood from the bench he was perched on.

Sam wasn't sure to go back in or not, since you could hear yelling going on in the judge's chambers.

They both stood close to the door afraid to go back in, but Sam pushed through the fear and opened the double doors. The yelling had stopped for the time being.

"Ah, gentlemen, how did you fare?" asked the judge, now standing in front of his desk, leaning against it.

"My boyfriend will be about 15 minutes, your honor," said Sam taking a seat in the same chair he had.

"My nanny will be here in 10, your honor," Said Tahmoh resuming his place beside Sam.

"Very good, gentlemen. So as I was explaining to the others, I would like to meet these boys to see the difference and to ask a couple of questions, of course you will be here the whole time as the law states," said the judge with a smile.

"Yes your honor," they said in unison.

While they waited for the others to arrive, they went over the evidence again against Tahmoh.

Henriksen tried to argue is points, however, the judge wasn't much for hearing him out.

Jen Monzon arrived with Robbie and was escorted to the chambers by a bailiff. The petite woman was nervous, holding the boy's hand tightly. She had never been in trouble before, but heard the awful rumors about the judge. Tentatively, she walked over with Robbie in tow, towards Tahmoh.

"Ah, this young man must be Robbie," said the judge holding his hand out to shake the lad's. The boy looked up at the judge with awe in his eyes, took his hand lightly and shook it. "My! What a strong lad! How old are you, Robbie?"

Stepping back to his father, Robbie held up five fingers shyly, Tahmoh wrapped his arms around him to pull him up on one knee.

"It's okay bud, we just have to talk to Judge Alistair for a minute, then maybe Jen will take you over to the park to play ok?" Tahmoh spoke softly to him.

Robbie nodded his head, a little frightened, still staring at the judge.

"Robbie, you're friends with Dean, right?" asked the judge sitting a chair across from them to look less threatening.

Robbie swallowed thickly and nodded.

"What's Dean like? Is he a nice boy?" asked the judge.

"Your honor! I don't think..." began Miss Brady.

"Robbie? Don't mind everyone else; it's just you, your dad, and me talking," said the judge throwing a glare over his shoulder at the DA.

"H..He..He's very nice sir. He's my best friend. He's not in trouble right Dad?" said Robbie first looking at the judge and then at Tahmoh with concern.

Tahmoh shook his head. "No son, Dean is not in trouble."

Robbie deflated a little at that, the fear ebbed out of his little body.

"You're very protective of your friend, that's a good quality to have, Robbie. How old is Dean?" said the judge, laying his hands flat on his thighs.

"Ummm...He's a little kid, like two, he's always saying he's this many," holding up two fingers to show the man, "but when we went to his house to play the day before, he wasn't talking like he does, was like he was a little baby. I'm worried about him sir."

"Oh, yes I can see why you would be worried. Is your son okay Mr. Wesson?" asked Judge Alistair, looking at Sam with worry.

"Your honor, it's difficult to explain. Dean, he's had some setbacks lately, he deals with them through regression. Right now, I'd have to say he is presenting as a 10 month old to a year old. Every day he gets better though," said Sam with a nervous smile.

"I see. Will he be able to answer my questions?" asked the judge thoughtfully.

"I'm sure he will try sir," answered Robbie.

The judge smiled as he nodded, "Well, after all you told me, I can't wait to meet him."

****************************************

Chad struggled to carry Dean, the diaper bag, and himself up the ten steps to the courthouse main doors. Walking up to the check point, where two bailiffs were standing. Chad lifted Dean higher onto his hip.

"I'm supposed to meet Attorney Sam Wesson," said Chad

A short, stout bald man looked at Chad, then at Dean. "Can he walk?"

"No sir, he can't." replied Chad 'Why do you think I'm carrying him jackass' Chad thought to himself.

The man nodded as he had Chad follow him down the hall to a set of double doors.

"Ok Dean, we are going to go see Daddy, you ready?" said Chad as Dean laid is head down on Chad's shoulder, sucking on his binky and holding his moose in one arm close to his chest; Chad took that as a yes.

The bailiff opened the door for them and ushered them inside.

It was loud and full of people Dean didn't know; he buried his head into Papa's neck. He could feel the familiar tingle of his anxiety raising as someone went to lift him off of Papa's hip. Dean turned his head to find Daddy smiling at him.

"Daddy" whispered Dean behind his binky.

"Hi pumpkin," chuckled Daddy placing Dean on his lap. "Did you have a good morning?"

Dean nodded shyly as he realized there were other people around. Putting his head against Daddy's neck, he hid his face with Moose.

Judge Alistair was almost finished with Robbie when Chad and Dean came in.

Chad sat next to Jen, while Sam cooed and played with Dean to keep him calm, tickling him with Moose.

"Chad, has he eaten?" asked Sam looking lovely at him.

"Only a bottle, he hasn't taken anything real in days," replied Chad, looking concerned.

Sam frowned as the judge moved his chair closer to them.

"Hello there, you must be Dean. Robbie has told me so much about you," said judge Alistair in a soft voice, unlike anything Sam has heard from the man before.

Dean immediately hid his face from the stranger.

"Oh you're a shy little guy huh. Who's this? Who's your friend you have with you today?" asked the judge touching Moose lightly. Dean looked up a little.

"Moose," whispered Dean, holding onto Moose and Daddy tighter.

"It's okay Dean. This is Daddy's friend. I work with him, his name is Alistair. He wants to ask you a few things. Can you be Daddy's big boy for a few minutes?" Daddy looked down at him, his hair getting in Dean's face, tickling him.

Dean shook his head no, hiding in Daddy's neck again.

"Oh that's too bad, I really wanted to be your friend too, Dean," said the judge, pouting. "Sam, if you wouldn't mind, can he have a lollipop?"

"Oh, of course your honor. Did you hear that Dean? Alistair has a lollipop for you." said Daddy lifting Dean up on his lap, he was starting to slide down.

Judge Alistair walked over to his desk, opened his emergency candy drawer and picked up two lollipops from it.

He walked back over to Robbie and handed him one. "For being a good boy," he winked as he sat back down in front of Sam and Dean, handing Sam the pop. Sam took the wrapper off and handed it to Dean. Dean gripped the stick tight and took his binky out of his mouth, handing it to Sam. The pop was cherry flavored.

"I heard that Dean is 2 years old? Is that right?" asked the judge as he watched Dean suck on the pop. Dean nodded a bit.

"I also heard that your Daddy loves you very much. Is Sam a good Daddy, Dean?" asked the judge.

This question scared Dean a little bit; he didn't want his Daddy to be taken away. The judge realized that as soon as he saw his face.

"Oh Dean, your Daddy's not going anywhere. I won't let that happen. I was just curious," said the judge chuckling.

Dean sighed around the sticky pop.

"So you're 2 years old, Sam is a good Daddy, you have your moose, you like lollipops, and you have a very good friend in Robbie," said the judge listing everything he had learned about Dean. "So, let me tell you somethings about me."

Dean came out of hiding a little it more as the judge told Dean all about his classic car collection. Sam had told Alistair that Dean had a love for vintage cars. Dean was smiling and giggling by the time the judge got serious.

"Ok Dean, time for the hard question. I don't want you to be scared, okay?" said the judge

Dean nodded; his mouth and hand now all sticky from the pop. Papa came over with a wipe to wash it off, taking the stick of the pop as well.

"Okay Dean, do you remember this man?" asked the judge pointing at Henriksen.

"Yes, mean," said Dean softly, raising his thumb to his mouth. Daddy stopped the digit from going in, holding his hand instead.

"He was mean to you? How was he mean to you Dean?" asked the judge, glaring at Henriksen.

"Rawr! No Daddy." Said Dean, putting his hands up, his fingers curled like claws.

"He yelled at you huh?" asked the judge.

Dean nodded sadly, plunking his head into Sam's chest.

"Sam, how long would you say he was away from you then?" asked Alistair looking at Sam with concern.

"12 to 24 hours," said Sam holding Dean closer to him.

"In the same diaper? Did he get a rash? Dean did you get booboos?" asked Alistair looking very concerned and empathic.

"Yes, he had a very bad rash on his groin, legs and bottom," said Sam with a frown.

"Your honor, this case is about Mr. Penikett. I don't see why you are wasting our time with this..." the DA getting frustrated and impatient with the judge.

"Of course you don't! I know perfectly well what this case is about," yelled the judge losing his temper.

Dean started to cry at the angry tone of the nice man that was talking to him. Daddy held him closer; bouncing his knee as he hushed him.

Turning back to Dean, seeing him cry made the judge feel bad. "I'm so sorry Dean. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Your honor, do you mind if I take him out to the hall to calm him down?" asked Sam.

"Of course, please, I do apologize, Sam," said the judge frowning at the woman across the room.

Sam carried Dean out to the hall, swaying back and forth, bouncing him. Chad followed them.

"What was that all about?" asked Chad rubbing Dean's back as he cried into Sam's shirt.

"I'm not sure, hun. Judge Alistair is...unique in how he views a case," answered Sam, still bouncing a crying Dean.

"I see that. What's up with that woman?" asked Chad crossing his arms over his chest in annoyance.

"That's the DA. She's a pain. You should have heard her when the judge was talking to Robbie. I'm surprised Robbie didn't end up crying," said Sam as he noticed Dean was calming down.

"N..N..No like lady," said Dean softly, rubbing his nose and face on Daddy's shirt.

"I know baby, I know," said Sam swaying a little more, his hand rubbing the back of Dean's neck.

Chad looked through the diaper bag for a bottle, found Dean's batman mask, and put that on the bench next to the bag.

"Hun, here's a bottle, it's blueberry juice," said Chad handing Sam a 4 oz. bottle of V8 splash. Dean looked over at Papa putting things back into the bag. He made a whimper noise when he saw his mask, grabby hands a go. Papa smiled as he handed the mask over.

"Oh Batman, thank goodness you're here!" said Sam, holding in his chuckle as best he could, as Dean put the mask on, and handing him the small bottle, before they walked back into the judge's chambers.

Judge Alistair watched Dean closely as Sam and Chad walked back into the room. Seeing the boy in a Batman mask on Sam's hip, drinking a bottle one handed, with his head tilted back slightly and his other hand loosely resting on the back of Sam's shoulders showed a calmness he didn't have before, as if the mask ad truly taken his fear away.

"Your Honor, sir are you finished with Dean and Robbie? I'd really like to get Dean home to feed him lunch and get his nap," said Chad

"Yes, I think we are done for the day. Mr. Penikett, just so you are aware, your case has been dropped due to insufficient evidence. These Agents will stop harassing Dean and his family, as well as your own." said the judge.

"Your honor...." sputtered Agent Henriksen

"Or I can take it up with the attorney General, Agent," looking sternly at him.

Tahmoh, Jen, Robbie, Chad and Sam with Dean, all turned to leave the judge's chambers.

"Thank you, it was very nice to meet your boys, gentlemen," said the judge dismissing them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bunny!" squealed Dean, clapping his hands together, seeing a picture of an Easter coloring page that was colored by a kid named Kevin hanging on the wall. Dean and Papa were waiting for Daddy to finish his meeting with Mr. Eric (Daddy's boss) and Cyn (the AB lawyer).

Papa kept bouncing him on his knee, making him giggle, but Dean is steadily getting bored. Papa realized this and dug through the diaper bag for the toy Impala that they kept in there just for this occasion. A bored Dean is a mischievous Dean.

Papa's phone rings....caller ID says ELLEN.

"Hi Mom," answered Chad.

"Hi Chad, why is Sam not answering his phone?" asks Ellen impatiently.

"He's in a meeting," says Papa as Dean tries to grab the phone from him.

"Mmmiinnneeee!!!" whined Dean as Papa pulled the phone away, out of his reach.

"No baby, Papa needs to talk. Look! You have your car," says Papa. "Sorry mom. Dean is getting bored waiting for Daddy," still bouncing the boy on his knee. "Well, he called me yesterday, but I couldn't hear what was said. A baby was wailing in the background."

"Yeah, that was your grandson meeting the E-A-S-T-E-R B-U-N-N-Y at the mall."

"Oh, so that didn't go so well I take it," chuckled Ellen.

Papa put a squirmy Dean down on the floor to play with his car. Chuckling as he goes back to his conversation with Grama.

"No not really. Santa was one thing, but the B-U-N-N-Y was not happening." Dean started pulling diapers and clothes out of the diaper bag, looking for the Dino Legos that he knows are down at the bottom.

"Well then, it's a good thing that the church only has plastic ones," said Ellen. Papa sighed in relief as he tries to stop clothing from ending up on the other side of the room. Dean giggled thinking Papa was trying to help with his quest for Dino's.

Holding up the small plastic baggie that contained a Lego Dino and a Lego man like a long lost forgotten treasure, Dean crawled back over to where he left his toy car.

He sat down, legs spread in front of him, toy car and bag of Legos between his legs. He tried to ask Papa for help with the bag, he couldn't open it. Papa was still on the phone with Grama, Dean didn't want to be rude. He tried again to open the bag, it ripped and the Dino hits Dean n the forehead, shocking him. Tears spring to the corner of his eyes, but he doesn't cry. Just goes about playing. "Bad Dino, No eats De!" he whispered to his toy.

Cyn walks out into the lobby to see a familiar Little boy in the middle of a mess. She chuckled at the sight before her, babyish clothes and diaper scattered around the boy as he sat playing with what looked like mega blocks and a toy car.

"What you doing Dean?" asked Cyn, kneeling down next to him amongst the diapers all over the floor.

"I's gots Dino's," squeaked Dean smiling up at her. Making his Dino attack the toy car.

She chuckled again as she pulled out a small package out of her pocket. "Dean...Daddy said you liked marshmallows, would you like one?"

"Mar yellows yummy!" said Dean licking his lips, starring at the package.

"They ARE yummy! Here you can have a blue one OK." Taking out a blue bunny shaped marshmallow covered in blue sugared sprinkles, handing it over to small grabby hands.

"Fank ew," said Dean shyly, taking a bite. Once the sugar coated treat hit his taste buds, he made a puckered face.

"Sorry bud, they are the sour kind." Cyn giggled at the sour face the boy made.

"Whoa! What happened out here?" asked Eric Kripke (Sam's boss) coming out of the office with Sam right behind him.

Sam sighed looking at the mess surrounded that Dean. "Dean... Hi Buddy, did you find your Legos?" asked Daddy as he walked around Eric to get to Dean.

"Yea!" holding his Dino up to show Daddy, with blue sugar around his mouth. Papa was picking up most of everything on the floor, stuffing the diapers in the bag, still on the phone with Grama.

Daddy and Eric just stood there shaking their heads.

\----------------------------

Sam walks into the church with Dean on his hip, Chad a few paces behind them. Dean looks around and sees the many tables against the wall covered with different dishes filled with food. Sam walks over to the dessert table, intending to pick up a cookie to give to Dean, when his hand is slapped by an aging familiar hand.

"Sam, that boy doesn't need any more sugar!" said Ellen sternly looking up at her son.

"Mom, he's hungry. He's only had a bottle so far," replied Sam shifting Dean to his other hip to look down at his mom.

"I have Dean's special cookies right here. Why don't you put him over in the play area so you can help me?" said Ellen handing Dean a cookie  
(Dean's special cookies are sugar free, made with apple sauce).

The play area was a big colorful rug with a wooden gate all around it, toys in a large tote overflowing and a kitchen set against one wall. Dolly bed with a dolly in it. Dean took one look and wanted nothing to do with anything there. Daddy sat him down on the other side of the gate and went to help Grama, not leaving the room, but by the size of Dean's pout you would have thought Daddy was on the other side of the world.

He stood at the gate, keeping an eye on his daddy, refusing to play with any of the toys. Daddy noticed and so did Bampa chuckling, "Someone is watching you mighty closely." Sam sighed.

Grama brought in more plates filled with food. Soon Charlie and her Daddies arrived, with another couple and a boy with dark blond hair and blue eyes wearing a Spiderman hoodie.

"Hi baby Dean!" said Charlie as her Daddy lifted her over the gate.

"Hi Sharlie," said Dean looking around Tom to make sure Daddy wasn't too far away.

Tom walked back over to the other parents. "Hey Sam, what's up with Dean? He's staring at you like your gonna run away."

"That would be separation anxiety you are looking at boy," said Bobby patting Sam's back.

Sam rolled his eyes as Mike introduced him to Rob and Rich, his new neighbors that just moved down the street from them. Their AB son, Mark, was 5.

"Hi, nice to meet you. That Little darling boy staring at me like I'm the sun, is Dean. He's two and a half." said Sam looking around the room for Chad. "And somewhere around here is Chad, my other half."

"Mark used to have the same issue. We finally just had to let him tough it out," said Rob as Mark let go of his pants he was holding on to for dear life.

"That's Mark, I'll keep him away from you baby Dean, he's not very nice." said Charlie standing next to Dean at the gate looking at the parents and the blond kid.

"Otay. Wobbie heres oon. Not meanie to ews?" asked Dean still not looking away from his daddy.

"Yea he is, but I know him." Said Charlie turning around to look over the toys, seeing the dolly. "Wanna play house baby De?"

"Otay." Shrugged Dean turning to look at her.

"OK you're the daddy and I'm the mommy. This is our baby," said Charlie holding up the doll with marker over its face and hands. "Yous need to go to work while I cook and clean the houses."

"No Sharlie, I say homes and ews wok!" said Dean with a frown on his face.

Hi guys. what you playing?" asked Charlie's daddy Mike walking over to check on them.

"House Daddy," said Charlie as Dean goes to the other side of the gate to check on his daddy.

"Are you being nice to Dean, Charlie?" asked Mike.

"Yes Daddy. Baby De and me are playing nice." said Charlie holding the baby doll to her chest.

"OK love. Dean, buddy...there's a new friend I want you to meet," said Mike pulling the blond kid around the front of him. "This is Mark. He just moved down the street from you."

"Hi," said Mark kind of shy.

Dean looked away from his Daddy and glanced at the kid "Hi" was all he could say, his eyes drifted back to where his daddy was laughing with Papa and the other parents. Deep down he was hoping Papa would see him and give in to come take him.

Mike picked up Mark and placed him over the gate. "OK you three, I expect you all to play nicely."

"OK Daddy," said Charlie putting a hand on Dean's shoulder for comfort, she knew how he was around new people and wanted to make sure he knew she was still there for him. "Hi Mark, this is my baby De. He's cool."

Mark walked over to the toy bin and looked through it making lots of noise and a huge mess. Dean just ignored it, still watching his Papa and Daddy.

Soon Robbie and Kevin were added to the mix of kids in the play area. Dean was very happy to see Robbie, able to play with his very best friend was a plus. Charlie was right though Mark wasn't very nice, he kept calling Robbie names and pulling Charlie's pigtails. Kevin was playing cars with Dean on the mat, Mark pushed Kevin over. Dean was almost at his boiling point with this kid. No one should be mean to his friends.

"Dude! Wot ew robem?" said Dean standing up to his full height and trying to look fierce. "He not doin nofing ew."

"What's your problem Baby Dean?" mocked Mark as he pushed Dean backwards making him fall onto his bottom.

"You don't touch him," growled Robbie coming to put a hand on Dean's head to make sure he was OK.

"Mommy!" yelled Kevin as he stood by the gate looking for Cyn or Mel. Cyn heard Kevin's yell, walking over to find out what was going on to make her son yell like that. "Kevin, Hun what is going on over here?"

"Him pushed baby Dean down!" said Kevin pointing at Mark, but not telling his mom what Mark had done to him. To the others Baby Dean was just that...A Baby. You don't hurt babies.

Before Cyn could say anything more Mark's daddy Rich came over to see what was happening. "Mark...is that true? Did you push Dean?"

Mark didn't answer, just looked down at the floor.

Dean looked up to see Papa walking over to where he was, reaching down to pick him up. Tears escaped the corner of his eyes, running down his cherub checks. "Shh, sh, it's OK buddy, Papa's got you." Bouncing him on his hip, hand on the back of his head. Papa had a binky in his pocket, he gently placed it into Dean's mouth, trying to sooth him.

"Looks like a Little boy needs a time out for pushing people, come on Mark," said Rob walking over to lift him over the gate and finding a corner for the boy to do his time in.

"Is the big guy OK?" asked Rich looking at Dean in concern.

"Yeah he's fine. His Daddy had a big case and was away a lot so we are dealing with separation anxiety right now, he gets teary eyed most days," replied Chad swaying slightly back and forth with Dean's head on his shoulder.

"Chad...is Dean OK?" asked Robbie looking very worried about his friend.

"Yes Robbie, he's fine. He will be back in a few minutes to play OK?" said Chad smiling. Robbie nodded.

"That boy is very protective of Dean," chuckled Chad, hitching Dean higher up his hip.

"I see that, all of them are really," said Rich, noticing the other kids concern for Dean.

"Yea they are a close nit bunch. They all feel that Dean is the baby of the group, which he really is. He's the youngest," said Chad turning to grab the diaper bag off the floor where Sam had left it. "Excuse us, someone needs to be changed."

"Oh, of course," said Rich watching his own son give his husband a hard time going in the corner, sighing, and walking over to help.

In the bathroom, Papa lay Dean down on the AB changing station. "Tough it out my Tush! All they have done is made a bully, huh Bud," tickling Dean's tummy to get a giggle out of him. Listening to his Papa complain about Mark's daddies while changing his wet diaper was kind of funny.

"Meanies bad," said Dean blushing as Papa wiped him down.

"Yes they are. It's not nice to push people or call people names, is it Dean?" said Papa pulling the tabs to the diaper a bit snug, making Dean giggle. Dean shook his head and suckled on his binky while Papa pulled up his pants and picked him back up.

"Ok lil man, let's go see what your Daddy is up to," said Papa carrying Dean and the diaper bag back out into the other room where everyone was now seated for lunch.

Daddy was at a table with Charlie and her daddies talking when Papa handed Dean over so he could sit in the highchair next to him. A plate of shredded chicken, cheese cubes, grapes and cucumbers was in front of the chair for him.

Getting Dean situated was the easy part, getting him not to play with his food was the challenge. Charlie giggled when a grape rolled across the table.  
"Baby De, you 'posed to eat the grape!" scolded Charlie.

Dean smiled as he put one in his mouth, his mission accomplished, he got her to smile. Charlie had been frowny ever since Mark pulled her piggy's and pushed Dean down.

"Charlie... you worry about what's on your plate," scolded Tom tapping her on her arm and sending Sam an apologetic look.

Sam noticed the smug look on Dean's face after seeing the smile on Charlie's face. He noticed that all the kids were not very happy after the incident with Mark. He was very pleased that his Little boy could make a friend giggle after such an awful event.

Kevin came bouncing up to their table "Dean! Charlie! Wanna play hide and seek?" Charlie had finished her lunch and was being helped down from the table by her daddy Mike.

"Dean has to finish eating and then he can if he wants," said Sam seeing Dean light up at the chance to miss nap time and play with his friends some more. Dean hurriedly shoved a few cucumbers in his mouth, trying not to choke. Daddy gave him a stern look as he did this. He just blinked up at him and smiled around a mouth full making Daddy snort and shaking his head. "Slow down please. Your friends will wait for you."

Dean is playing hide-and-go-seek with his friends, Charlie, Robbie, Kevin, and Mark. Dean found an awesome spot to hide, under the table with the pies and cookies on it, he can see Daddy and Papa talking to Charlie's daddy from here. Everything was fine until SHE came to the table. A lady in a ratty, dirty old white dress that went down to her knees, she wore a scowl on her face as she looked under the table at Dean.

Dean screeches and cries for his daddy as the lady reaches for him, trying to pull him out from under the table.


	6. Chapter 6

Daddy! Daddy!" screamed Dean from under the table as the lady reached for him. Dean scrunched himself further back into the wall that the table was up against. She wasn't going to give up, she was going to get the demon spawn out from that table and teach him a lesson.

"Your Daddy is dead and gone, he left us a long time ago. You really think he's gonna save you boy?" said the lady still reaching for him.

"Papa! Daddy!" screamed Dean as loud and high pitched as he could to get their attention.

Bobby and Travis noticed the lady by the table, she was bending over looking at something. That's when Travis heard Dean scream, he went running over to the table to make sure he was OK.

Finding Dean crying and having trouble breathing, pushed into a panic attack, he quickly scooped up the boy into his arms and took a couple of steps back from the lady.

"What is wrong with you? You come in here to scare my Grand baby!" hollered Bobby, turning the woman around so she was no longer looking at Dean.

Sam was only a couple of steps away from the bodyguard that was holding his son. Travis got Dean to breathe with him, slowly pushing out deep breaths. Bobby was now yelling at the strange lady that was saying horrible things towards Dean.

"You don't deserve kindness! I should have never stopped beating the Bible into you, look at you! Filth, refuse, vile Hell spawn!" Spewed the woman standing tall and proud of herself.

"What do you think you're doing? That's my grandson!" exclaimed Ellen waltzing over to the blonde girl who was yelling all kinds of degradation at a panic-stricken Dean.

Grabbing Dean from Travis, Sam held him close. Dean's face pressed into his Daddy's neck, breathing in the familiar sent of pine, cinnamon and just Daddy, Dean began to calm down.

"It's OK baby, it's OK Daddy's got you. Shush now it's OK." said Sam not sure if Dean was listening. He kept repeating it and swaying back and forth with Dean clinging tightly to him with his legs wrapped tightly around his torso and arms wrapped around his neck, fingers clawing into his shoulders trying so hard to get closer to the man that was his Savior. Sam had one hand holding Dean's neck while the other was lightly patting his diapered bottom, sending calming vibes through the boy's body.

"Chad!" Looking around the room for his other half, "Chad, I need a binky and Moose!" Spotting his boyfriend just behind him in a daze, not believing the chaos that's happening before them.

Travis was standing between the lady and Sam, keeping her away from the boy currently in Sam's arms.

"Who do you think you are!" asked Ellen anger hot in her voice.

"I'm his mother! That disgusting, foul, demon is unfortunately my child!" said the lady adjusting her nightgown and sending Dean the most hateful glare Sam had ever seen.

"Like Heck you are! His parents are my son and his partner!" huffed out Ellen trying for Dean's sake not to scream in this lunatic's face. Several others had come over to help with the situation, voices all around them.

Chad hesitated for a moment before hearing exactly what Sam had said to him. Walking over to get Moose and the binky out of the diaper bag. He noticed Cyn and Jenn Monzon currently had the rest of the kids safely in the play area and away from the chaos. Cyn looked as though she wanted to walk over there and rip the woman's face off with her bare hands. Jenn was very much the same, only trying very hard to disguise it as she tried to calm Robbie down.

Chad couldn't believe the things this woman was saying about their Dean. He was the sweetest, kindest, most loving person you could meet. Yes, he had some issues, but with love anyone could overcome their past, at least that's how Sam and Chad felt.

Now here was this woman claiming to be Dean's mother. How could a mother say those kinds of things about their child?

Grabbing up Moose and holding him tightly to his chest, Chad walked back over to Sam now trying to console their son after the woman threw more horrible and vile words at them. Accusing Sam of things that he would never think of much less do to the poor kid. He slipped the Binky into Dean's mouth and handed over the stuffed animal that now smelled of Papa's aftershave.

Bobby and Travis now had the woman by the arms, dragging her closer to the door to make her leave. Tahmoh in front of her to give her a target for her nastiness instead of Sam who was holding a bawling Dean.

"Let me go! You will all rot in Hell's unholy fire! That Demon must pay for what he is!" yelled the woman as she was dragged out the door.

"Then, my dear, we will meet again there. You are upsetting young Master Dean and his rightful parents. It is time for you to depart from this holy place and be at peace," said Tahmoh calmly as the three men dumped her ass onto the sidewalk outside of the church. "If I see you or hear of you near Dean again, my dear, your fate will be at my hands."

They left her there spitting mad and still throwing fire and brimstone at them.

That Lady had scared him. Dean knew that voice, it was the same voice that was in his head and nightmares. It was the same lady that hurt him in those nightmares. Daddy didn't let that Lady hurt him or let her words hurt him. Daddy kept whispering that Dean was a good boy, Daddy's good baby boy every time the lady said a mean thing. Papa brought him Binky and Moose, his two security objects. Being in Daddy's arms still made him safe.

"Sam who was that woman?" asked Ellen full of concern as she sat in a chair Mike had pulled up to her, before she passed out. Several of her church ladies hovered around her making sure she was OK.

"I don't know Mama, but I'm gonna find out!" said Sam taking a seat in another chair with Dean on his lap.

Dean was calm and slowly sucking on the binky while holding his Moose tightly. Tears and fright still in his eyes as he laid his head on Sam's shoulder. Chad didn't like how calm and quiet Dean had gotten. worried and pissed, Chad kissed his Little boy on the forehead to assure him, his Papa still loved and cared for him.

________________

It's been three weeks of night terrors and lack of sleep. Dean was jumpy and clingy, mostly with Daddy. He would cry if Sam went out of his sight for more than minute. Sam and Chad didn't know what to do. Short of calling his own parents and sister for help, Sam spent long hours on the phone with a private eye friend trying to find out if the woman really was in fact Dean's mother.

Bobby had given Sam the number of his friend Caleb, a specialist in finding people who didn't wish to be found. The information Caleb had given was far and few between. Dean's father, John, was indeed deceased some 5 Years now. Died during a hunting trip with friends up in the mountains of Tennessee, heart attack.

Mary Winchester was supposedly to have died 2 years prior, according to Dean's file from Social Services.

________________

"Hi hon, making sure that you are all going to make it this weekend to the Mother's Day luncheon at the church," said Ellen cheery on the other end of the phone.

"Mom, I don't think it's a good idea. Why can't we just invite everyone here? The house is big enough for all the kids to play in or out side in the backyard," sighed Sam into the phone.

"I understand Sam, but he will be surrounded by family and no one is gonna let anything happen to that boy," replied Ellen with conviction.

"I know, I'm just worried is all," said Sam rubbing Dean's back as he lay fast asleep across his lap on the couch.

Dean had just eaten breakfast an hour ago, the only meal lately he has been able to keep down, sleep doesn't come easy and they take every little bit they can get right now.

"Alright, we will do it at your house. I think you're right, this way there will be less chances of that woman showing up," said Ellen. "But, that means the girls and I are coming over to decorate."

"That's fine Mom. You know you and the ladies are welcome here." chuckled Sam as he carefully moved Dean off his lap and onto the couch (not waking him) covering him with a purple blanket Ellen and Jess had bought them, and ending the call with his mom.

Knowing that he had just enough time to get a drink or go to the bathroom, Sam quickly took this moment for himself before the night terrors hit his peacefully sleeping boy.

Chad sighed as he looked through his computer for any information he could find on the Winchester's of Kansas. So far, he hasn't been able to find much. What little information that Jody Mills, Dean's last Social worker had been able to provide was sent to Caleb. So far little is known about the nasty woman that was saying horrible things towards their son and ruining their Easter celebration.

Now with Mother's Day fast approaching, they needed to take all the precaution to prevent this lady from harming Dean. Sam made sure that Tahmoh and Travis both were going to be there for the get together, even inviting their mothers to spend the day with them. 'It was comforting to know that you had a mob boss there for you once in a while,' chuckled Chad to himself as he thought about it.

Caleb finds out Mary's maiden name and her family. She basically dropped off the grid as Mary Winchester because she's a "survivalist". The Campbell's were a self-sustained compound, doomsday prep types, very religious. He got in touch with Christopher Campbell, who volunteers at Saint Mary's Homeless shelter. Christopher (or Chris, as he prefers) agreed to meet with the private eye, claiming to be worried about the youngest Wesson. Caleb then contacts Sam to arrange a time for them to meet to go over all the information.

"Attorney Wesson!" answered Sam picking up the phone in between diaper change and a screaming Dean, who was not happy.

Sam, did I catch you at a bad time?" asked Caleb on the other end.

"No, no, just the norm around here lately" said Sam as he handed Dean off to Chad so he could talk to the PI in his at home office. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was hoping to set up a meeting with you to go over the information I have collected. I am asking another party to join us, so I wish to do this without Dean present," said Caleb hesitantly.

When, and who is the other party?" asked Sam suspiciously.

"How about tomorrow and do you recall a Christopher Campbell working at the shelter that Dean was in?" asked Caleb.

Chris was the volunteer that had taken Dean's binky away from him when Sam had first met Dean. He's also the one who consoled Dean when he was missing Sam. Telling Dean that his Moose was magic.

"Tomorrow will work fine, how about meeting at my office? Yes, I remember the young man," said Sam asking to meet at the office was a better idea than at the house in case Chris was followed.

"OK 10 am sound good?" asked Caleb.

"Sounds fine, I will have a bodyguard with me. Tahmoh is not letting us out of the house without one." Sighed Sam hearing Dean screaming for him in the other room.

"Alright see you then, let you get back to your norm." said Caleb chuckling as he hung up.

"Alright! Alright Daddy is back, what is going on big guy?" asked Sam as he walked out to the kitchen.

"Daaadddyyy!" cried Dean reaching out to Sam from Chad's hip.

"Papa just isn't cutting it huh lil man," said Chad bouncing Dean on his hip before handing him over to Sam.

Just as Sam took him from Chad, his phone rang again making Dean mumble in displeasure. Dean just wanted to cuddle his Daddy.

"Wesson," answered Sam sitting down with his bundle of grumpy baby on the couch.

"Oh Sam, thank goodness I caught you. Are you going to be busy in the next hour?" asked Cyn on the other end.

"No, why what's up?" asked Sam adjusting Dean in his lap. Dean's head laying against his chest listening intensely to his Daddy's heartbeat while sucking on his binky.

"Good then we are on our way. Mel found new research and we need to share it with you," said Cyn a bit breathless.

"Are you OK Cyn?" asked Sam concern in his voice, making Dean look up at him through sleepy eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine, Kevin is a bit heavier when he's asleep. He just had to have blood work done for school," answered Cyn. "Just trying to get him in the car."

"Boy don't I know that. Dean feels like a sack of potatoes when he's out." chuckled Sam looking down at the almost fast asleep boy on his lap.

"I have to go pick up Mel and then we will be there," said Cyn before letting Sam go.

Sam sat back into the couch cushions, relaxing as he felt Dean sigh in content. Feeling his chest moving up and down in slumber against his stomach, little hands gripping tightly to his t-shirt. Dean hasn't been this relaxed in sleep for weeks. Thinking about meeting with Caleb and Chris tomorrow filled him with anxieties he wasn't yet ready to deal with. Remembering that it was Chris that had demanded Dean to act his age back at the Homeless shelter. Sam had always seen him as the two-year-old little boy he loved and cherished, never the 27-year-old man he was supposed to be.

"Ok lil man, let's move you to your crib," sighed Sam as he stood with Dean in his arms, walking toward his nursery.

Once Sam had Dean all tucked in and comfy in his crib, Sam walked back out to the kitchen to find Chad frowning at his laptop.

"What's wrong?" asked Sam sitting down in the chair next him.

"Nothing," shaking his head as he folded up the laptop. "He finally out?"

"Yea, just don't know for how long though," said Sam reaching out for his hand. "Oh, Mel and Cyn are on their way too. Something about new research."

Sam and Chad sat there in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company and listening to the rustle of blankets and sheets coming from the baby monitor. At one point, they softly chuckled at the sound of Dean's lips smacking against his binky.

The silence was broken for a moment as a knock on the front door was heard. Chad stood, stretching out his back as he went to answer it Opening the door to a frazzled Cyn holding a fussy 7-year-old Kevin, another woman standing directly behind them.

"Hi Chad. Sam home?" asked the woman wearing jeans and an over-sized black T-shirt. Hair in a ponytail with the sides shaved making her almost look like a genie. Chad almost didn't recognize Mel out of her suit pants that she usually wore as a respectable Senator.

"Yea, hi ladies, Kevin. Come on in." said Chad moving to the left of the door to let them into the house. "I think Sam might be in the living room."

The women walked into the living room where Sam was picking up dirty dishes left over from lunch and dirty clothes that have been there since morning, when he changed Dean out of his jamas.

"Hi guys," smiled Sam, the smile didn't go all the way to his eyes. Dean is starting to get restless in his crib and Sam can just feel the night terror coming from his Little boy.

"Hi Sam," said Cyn putting Kevin down on the couch so she could hug the tall man before her.

"Have a seat, I'm just gonna put these in the kitchen," said Sam carrying all the items in his hands into the other room.

"Where's Dean?" asked Mel as she took a seat on the couch next to Kevin.

"Taking a much-needed nap," said Chad walking into the room to sit down on the other side of the wraparound couch.

Mel nodded as she watched Kevin lean into Cyn's side.

"Looks like someone else could use one too," said Sam as he took a seat next to Chad.

"Long morning," said Cyn as she pulled Kevin up on to her lap, letting his head rest on her shoulder.

"So...you wanted to talk to us about new research?" asked Chad switching gears.

"Yes. We umm...we found out something's that might...help with Dean," said Mel. "First off, I need to tell you I don't think you're doing anything wrong by him and I don't think you're stupid in any way. I just need to explain things out of medical psychoanalytic terms."

"So real English, you mean?" asked Chad a little confused.

"Yes Chad," replied Mel. "My first question is does Dean have a child services file?"

"Yes, he does, I actually have it in my office here," said Sam.

"Could I see it? I don't want to intrude, not trying to stick my nose where you don't want it. I'm trying to see if what we found out could pertain to Dean," said Mel.

"Yea of course. Let me go get it," said Sam standing up from the couch to go to his office to grab the file.

Chad remembers there was some details about PTSD, but no actual diagnoses, nothing concrete to work on so they just thought with enough time and patience and love they'd help Dean cope. But the problem goes way deeper than they thought and with the trauma setbacks they've had it just exacerbated Dean's condition. He tries to explain that he thinks it's really bad separation anxiety and some trauma with this Mary situation.

Sam with file in hand, is walking back into the living room when he hears it. The whimper is soft at first, but followed with a wooden bar being kicked. If he was honest with himself, Sam knew this was coming. Dean was having a night terror. Dropping the file onto the coffee table, he ran into the nursery to help his boy in any way he could. Sam always tried to stop Dean from causing harm to himself through these.

Chad saw the emotion on his partners face as well as heard the thump of the crib bars being kicked, he continued talking with their guests while Sam went to handle the night terror. He was after all the one Dean trusted through them.

A paper fell out of the file as Sam ran to the nursery....

......The level of psychological dysfunction inherent in this behavior is utterly astounding, but not altogether surprising. this young man is quietly reckoning with some form of PTSD stemming from some sort of abuse/neglect experienced as a young child. It seems only natural (OK, maybe not totally natural) that he would want to recreate the innocence and safety of a childhood he was never lucky enough to experience. It could be worse, he could be contending with this disorder by hurting himself, or others.

NSAB

Non-sexual adult baby (those who appear to be paraphilic infantalist but lack the true paraphilia). Pertains to one who like baby-like; enjoying wearing and possibly using diapers, sucking pacifier, drinking from a bottle or sippy cup, sleep in a crib, etc. This is an accurate definition for those that appear to be paraphilic infantalist but lack the sexual elements necessary for a fetish. This is not a fetish, this is a lifestyle.

WHAT IS REGRESSION?

According to Sigmund Freud,1 regression is an unconscious defense mechanism, which causes the temporary or long-term reversion of the ego to an earlier stage of development (instead of handling unacceptable impulses in a more adult manner). Regression is typical in normal childhood, and it can be caused by stress, by frustration, or by a traumatic event. Children usually manifest regressive behavior to communicate their distress. Addressing the underlying unmet need in the child usually corrects the regressive behavior.

Regression in adults can arise at any age; it entails retreating to an earlier developmental stage (emotionally, socially, or behaviorally). Insecurity, fear, and anger can cause an adult to regress. Regression has been portrayed in a more positive light by others (e.g., psychologists like Carl Jung), who have argued that an individual's regressive tendency is not just a relapse into infantilism, but an attempt to achieve something important (e.g., a universal feeling of childhood innocence, a sense of security, reciprocated love, and trust).6,7 This is what we believe this young man is doing to survive his sever trauma.

Dr. Caroline Evvertts, PHD, Psychoanalytic for Sioux Falls County

His mind is being held ransom. His memories and knowledge have all faded to black over time as his thoughts are kept locked away in a cage with the key thrown away. Held prisoner by his twisted captor, Taylor, Dean is beaten and raped daily for every time he refused to give in to his request.

He is not a baby-he is a man. He walks tall and talks clearly; he doesn't crawl on his hands and knees and coo and suckle from a bottle. Dean fights until his mind cannot take the physical and mental abuse. He splinters like a cracked mirror.

The jagged, juddering teeth of a vision, when some dark nature digs its claws in, dragging him like a marionette through some bloody scene again and again. Some small voice inside of Dean tells himself that at least he has now some temporary cure.

The only way to cope from his father's fists and his mother's harsh words or worse the belt.

It starts again, and Dean pushes and struggles against it, against the ropes binding his wrists to the chair, trying to find give in the knots at his ankles. The chair itself is metal and bolted to the floor, rocking not at all, no matter how he strains or flexes. No matter how long he's kept there, the metal burns cold against his bare skin, like it's been frozen solid. The iciness leeches into his flesh, into his bones and blood. He can almost feel how it clings to him, like the way wet fingers stick to ice; and if he pulls, he swears the ice-cold metal is ripping strips of skin from his back, along the underside of his thighs, the welling blood there making the whole thing worse, clinging more, burning with an ice that never melts.

He can feel the ropes cutting into his wrists, the blood flowing, and keeps praying it will be enough, that enough blood will make his wrists slick enough to pull free, but all it does is add to the prickle and burn of the fibers catching on his abraded skin.

Mary... his mother.... yelling Bible verses at him as he tries... tries so hard to get away.

He thrashes, screams out, knowing in the back of his mind there is someone there to help. Knowing warm arms that offer warm hugs and cuddles, soft loving voice will rescue him from these memories. He will wake to hazel eyes and dimples surrounded by soft brown hair, he will hear the sound of a heartbeat that's so full of love just for him.

_________________________<3____________________

Sam had to grab a hold of Dean's arms, to stop him from breaking them between the crib bars. He was thrashing so terribly in fright that Sam was thinking at one point the whole crib would break apart.

"CHAD!! Get in here!! I need you!!" yelled Sam "it's OK sweetheart, Daddy is right here. You're OK, Daddy isn't gonna let anyone hurt you."

The whole time Dean is twisting in Sam's hold, screaming at the top of his lungs, pleading and begging for the pain to stop, for the beatings to be over.

Sam tries so hard to hold back his own tears, only to be a witness of the aftermath of it all.

Chad rushes into the nursery seeing Sam holding Dean's arms and nearly in tears. "Hun, it's OK. He's going to be OK." Walking slowly towards the crib to take Dean's arms out of Sam's hold. "Sam, take a breather, I got him..."

Sam nodding his head as he let's go and turns away from the crib to collect himself, letting Chad murmur safe loving words to the boy now sobbing for Daddy. His heart breaking at the sight of his Little boy so frightened and unable to do anything about it.

Cyn heard Sam call for Chad while he was in mid explanation of what they thought was going on with Dean. She really hadn't wanted to pry into their private lives, but she could see Dean's emotional state becoming more fragile each time she ran into her friends and she wanted to help. Cyn followed Chad to the nursery to see what could possibly be giving both men so much trouble and the sight nearly broke her heart. To see Sam near tears, Chad doing all he could to help despite Dean rejecting him, and poor Dean just struggling like that, Cyn knew that Mel's research would indeed apply if they could get the chance to talk about Dean's history and figure out what was missing.

It looked as if the Little boy was actually fighting someone, struggling against an enemy no one could see. It tore Cyn apart to see her friends in this pain.

Dean knew it was Papa that was now holding on to him; Daddy didn't go too far, he knew that. Could still smell Daddy's cologne, could still hear him breathing. He needed Daddy to save him, he needed Daddy to hug and cuddles to make these bad things go away. Dean felt more than heard the words that came next.

"Dean, baby. You can wake up now. You're safe. Daddy is going to pick you up now and get you all clean," said Sam in a soft voice as he slowly made his way back to the crib.

"Daddy... Daddy..." sobbed Dean trying to reach out for the one man he trusted more than anything. Papa still had a hold of him, not letting go until Daddy wrapped Dean up close to his chest.

After swaying back and forth with Dean for a few minutes, Sam lay him down on the changing table. Unsnapping his overalls and onesie, Sam stripped him down to his diaper. Dean was covered in sweat and tears. His diaper was soaked as always after one of these. Sam began to clean him up, putting a new diaper on him. Dean sucked on his thumb, until Papa noticed and replaced it for his binky.

Cyn backs away from the doorway of the nursery, walking back into the living room. Ashen faced, she goes over to Mel. Mel wraps her into a tight embrace.

"Oh, My Lord, that was... that was terrible.... that poor boy," said Mel, just from what she heard she understood the haunted look in her partners eyes.

"Mama? Baby Dean OK?" asked Kevin looking at Cyn with tears in his eyes.

"He is now baby," replied Cyn scooping him up in a hug, looking at Mel. "Alright give me that file."

Sitting down on the couch, Cyn took the file and studied it thoroughly like it was a court case. She found the paper that had fallen out in Sam's rush. Looking over everything, she thought she might have found the missing piece of the Dean puzzle.

After Sam had gotten Dean cleaned up, he decided to sit down in the rocking chair off in the corner of the room. Dean was still hiccuping and shivering, despite the jamas Sam had put on him, sitting on Daddy's lap and cuddling into his neck (breathing in the pine, cinnamon, Daddy scent).

Chad had left the room to check on their friends and to reassure them everything was fine, everyday Dean event.

"Sorry, Dean had a bad dream, which happens more often than not," said Chad as he sat down on the couch.

"That's normal? How long has that been going on, Chad?" said Cyn with a frown and concern in her eyes.

"Since the night before Sam brought him home, in the shelter, as far as I know." Sighed Chad rubbing his hand through his short hair. "Sam was told it was part of the PTSD."

"I really don't want to have this conversation without Sam present, but I understand if he and Dean can't join us," said Mel looking through Dean's file giving her hands something to do.

"I completely understand. We need to discuss this though, so Dean has agreed to hang out here with all of you, now that he is calm," said Sam, carrying a weepy Dean into the Living room, with a buba in his hand and binky in his mouth.

"Hi sweet boy," said Cyn, reaching over to take Dean's hand as Sam sat them down on the couch.

Dean smiled behind his binky at her, she's the mar-yellow lady, she's nice.

"OK, so Cyn and I have read over his file, he definitely has PTSD..." began Mel flipping through the pages of Dean's file.

"But?" asked Sam reclining Dean into the crock of his arm, took his binky out of his mouth so he could drink his buba.

"The missing piece is IAR or Involuntary Age Regression. Basically, Dean has no control over his regression. Unlike Kevin or Charlie who can function as their regular ages. Kevin can go to college, Charlie can go to High school. I'm not saying that IAR is a bad thing," said Cyn still holding Deans hand, rubbing the top of it with her thumb in a soothing manner as Dean drinks his buba.

"No, it's not a bad thing. It's just that Dean isn't going to be able to "grow up" or stay older than he probably is now. Has he ever regressed younger?" asked Mel looking at Sam and Chad with empathy.

"Yes, he has. He has gone as young as 8 months old," said Chad looking from Sam to Mel.

"Sam, hun, we are not here to judge you or your family in anyway sweetheart. We are trying to help you help Dean," said Cyn noticing the frown on Sam's face.

"I know Cyn, I'm just not liking the fact that Dean has no control over this. Do you think this is tied to the nightmares?" said Sam as he took the buba from Dean to lift him to his shoulder to get him to burp.

"Could but its most likely tied to the PTSD. There are some awesome AB therapists out there that can work with him, besides you have me, if you feel more comfortable with Dean seeing someone he trusts and knows." Said Mel "You know I am not just an AB senator but a psychologist too."

"Do you think that's really necessary? I mean, I rather not put him through more stress." Said Sam Settling Dean back into his lap, wiping his bottom lip and chin of milk with a towel.

"I really do hun, it might help with the night terrors," said Cyn smiling at Dean who was looking at her with sleepy, full belly eyes.

Sam nodded at her, lost in thought. Dean wiggling on his lap to get more comfy as he laid his head against Sam's chest. Chad put the binky to Dean's lips so he wouldn't suck on his thumb, he accepted it right away with a sigh.

"Mel, would you be available tomorrow around 10 to meet me at my office? I have a meeting with Caleb Masters the PI that my dad hired," asked Sam as Dean thunked his head against Sam's chest, jarring him out of his thoughts.

"Oh of course! Anything to help you and your family, Sam," said Mel patting his leg.

"Ok thank you both, seriously! I appreciate you and I know Dean does too. Huh buddy!" said Sam looking down at Dean who just sat there sucking on his binky staring at Cyn.

"Mar-yellow?" asked Dean quietly behind his binky.

Everyone laughed.

"Yes Dean, I gave you marshmallows huh!?" chuckled Cyn still rubbing his hand.

Dean nodded shyly.

Kevin smiled at Dean, he thought it was so cool that HIS baby Dean was hanging out talking with the grown-ups, even though Kevin and Dean weren't really participating. Kevin got up off his mom's lap and walked over to where Chad Dragon was on the floor, he picked it up and brought it over to Dean. Kevin thought he looked like he needed to cuddle something. Dean took Chad Dragon and hugged him tight to his chest.

"Aww thank you Kevin. Are you trying to take care of baby Dean?" asked Mel as she ruffled Kevin's hair.

"Dean can you say thank you to Kevin?" asked Sam bending his head down to kiss his forehead at the same time.

"Fank ew," whispered Dean starring at Kevin who was blushing.

After talking for a little while longer, Cyn and Mel needed to get Kevin home to get ready for bed. Sam looked up at the clock, noticing it was almost seven. Dean would be due for a diaper change and another buba soon. They walked their friends to the door, saying goodbye and Mel assured Sam she would be at his office by 10 the next morning.

Sitting back down on the couch with Dean on his lap (chugging down another bottle), he turned on the TV. Sam had a feeling Dean wasn't going to sleep much tonight which meant they weren't either. Although Dean didn't like it when Papa took over for Daddy at one am, Dean sat in his lap listening to Papa read Good Night Moon and If You Give a Pig a Pancake.

His head lolled forward a couple of times around four o'clock, but he was still not giving in.

Around eight o'clock in the morning Sam found Chad and Dean fast asleep on the couch. Dean on his tummy laying on top of his Papa, was sucking his binky and drooling a bit on Chad's chest. Sam covered them with the purple blanket and finished getting ready to go into the office. Sam hoped that Dean would continue to sleep peacefully so Chad wouldn't have to deal with a night terror by himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam arrives at his office an hour earlier than his meeting is scheduled with Caleb and Chris. He needs to go through Dean's file again, really look at it this time. What Mel and Cyn said last night is still sitting like a rock in his stomach. He knew that Dean had issues, but now it just seems like they are getting worse and worse. He hates feeling helpless when it comes to Dean.

Meanwhile back on the couch of the Wesson home....

Chad is woken up by soft hands patting his face and a giggle.

"Papa? Papa up, up!" giggled Dean patting his Papa's cheek. Someone was knocking at the door, what woke him up in the first place. Dean knew he wasn't allowed to answer it without Papa or Daddy.

Papa groaned, opening one eye to see that Dean was still laying on him. Green eyes wide awake starring at him.

"M'rning lil man." said Papa through a yawn.

"Ock, ock!" said Dean smiling.

"Whose there?" chuckled Papa.

Dean shook his head and pointed towards the door.

"Oh, someone was knocking at the door?" asked Papa wrapping an arm around Dean as he sat up from the couch.

Dean nodded and smiled behind his binky, drool escaping down his chin.

"Awe bud. You're a drooly mess this morning," chuckled Papa as he grabbed a tissue to clean his chin and jama shirt.

Chad had just stood up with Dean on his hip, getting ready to take him to the nursery to change his bum when there was a knock on the door louder this time.

Dean's head snapped around to look at the door "Papa?!" Pointing at the door.

"I know baby, I heard it. Let's go find out who it is." Said Papa walking them over to the door.

Travis stood at the front door, waiting for Chad to answer, watching everywhere around the front in case danger was near. He would not risk that crazy woman hurting Dean or either of the men.

Chad opened the door, Dean let out a squeal and clapping his hands together excitedly when he saw Travis.

Dean reached out to the bodyguard to take him, grabby hands and all. Travis laughed as he pulled Dean to him, Chad just shook his head smiling at the sight.

"Well, good morning handsome. How are you this morning?" asked Travis as he held Dean on his hip.

"He just woke up, very long night. Come on, I need coffee and he needs a new bum," said Papa turning around to lead them back inside.

"Did Papa wake up on the wrong side of the bed Dean?" asked Travis as he tickled his belly, following Chad into the house.

Dean shook his head, "Cowsh," giggling at Travis tickling him.

"Why were you on the couch Chad? Something happen with you and Sam?" voice full of concern.

"No. Nothing like that. Dean is still having nightmares. I'm making coffee, do you want to change him?" said Papa getting out two mugs and a sippy cup.

"Yea, I don't mind changing him as long as he doesn't. You ok with me changing your bum, dude?" said Travis looking at Dean carefully watching for any hesitation.

"O-tay," whispered Dean shyly as Travis carried him into the nursery and sat him down on the changing table.

"OK let's see here...this one comes off, right?" said Travis as Dean laid down on the table, ripping the tabs off. "Then we wipe up all the yucky, right?"

Dean smiled at the funny way Travis said yucky. His face all scrunched up.

"Okay time for the clean one! Lift your bum, there you go!" snapping the diaper closed around Deans hips. "So that wasn't so bad huh?! Let's go see what Papa is doing for breakfast."

Dean loved Travis, he was one of his favorite bodyguards that Tahmoh had.

9:45 AM Sam's office

Sam was startled by his intercom beeping. He was so engrossed in Dean's file and thoughts that he didn't hear what Silvia had said.

"Yes?" replied Sam holding down the button.

"A Mister Caleb Masters is here for you." Silvia sounded like she was in a tin can through the intercom.

"Okay, send him in." said Sam putting the file right side up.

Caleb walked through the door followed by another man Sam recognized as Chris Campbell from the Homeless shelter. Sam stood to shake hands with both men.

"Please take a seat," said Sam nodding toward the two chairs in front of his desk.

Caleb did a thorough investigation of the woman who crashed their Easter festivities and attempted to attack Dean. He found that she is indeed his birth mother, Mary. However, the reason she was believed deceased was because Mary Winchester disappeared a number a years ago when John Winchester passed away. He researched family background records and found her maiden name. That's where he found her family and found her very much alive, but living off the grid, out of reach of the law. In doing his search, he was able to speak to some family members and happened upon Chris.

Chris was looking down at his lap as Caleb spoke to Sam. Sam noticed this because Dean does the same thing around strangers. Not the first time since Sam met Chris did he wonder if he was a Little as well.

AB can sometimes be hereditary, according to the research that Mel and Cyn left with him last night.

Speaking of the ladies, they arrived 10 minutes later, all smiles and hugs for Sam.

"Cyn, Mel. This is Caleb Masters the PI I told you about," said Sam "Caleb this is Senator Tran and AB lawyer Tran."

They ladies took turns shaking the PI's hand and pleasantries.

"This is Chris Campbell, Dean's cousin," said Caleb waving a hand toward the man sitting to his left.

Chris smiled, looking at the woman through his unkempt bangs.

"Oh my. Well you can definitely see the resemblance. It's good to meet you Chris," said Cyn holding out her hand to him.

He took it in his shyly, "You too ma'am."

"Chris, why don't you tell Sam what you told me," suggested Caleb.

"Okay....ummm...well, Dean and me, we...umm... kinda had the same upbringing. I'm 6 years older than him though. My parents were very strict and religious, just like Dean's. I was 11 when the beatings started, didnt understand why though until I was 14 and met an AB at the park where my buddies and I liked to hang out. After that I suppressed my Little. I don't give into it at all. I found out Dean went to the hospital for a broken leg from my mom and overheard her say that she was glad I was rid of the devil that lived inside me for so long," tears began brimming his eyes as he told this tale.

"I found out that...ummm...Dean's dad, my uncle, sold him to that Taylor kid. I tried to help Dean escape. I found out through friends what that guy was doin' to him. In an indirect way, I pointed him back towards town and the shelter. I knew Cas would keep him safe, or as safe as he could until I figured out how to teach Dean to suppress it like I did."

Sam had a frown on his face, his hands folded in his lap while Chris told them his history.

"So, is that why you said the things you did to Dean and take his binky?"

"Yes sir. I was trying to keep him safe from his mama. My aunt is crazy, I mean CRAZY. She has it in her head that she can whip the devil outta him and make him normal, when she's probably the reason he's like this in the first place. Please Mr. Wesson, I love Dean. I dont want to see him hurt," replied Chris with a pleading look.

"Chris, you don't have to worry, Sam is doing everything in his power to keep Dean safe," said Mel in a soft tone that she usually only uses toward Kevin or any other AB.

"How did so many years go by with no one saying anything? Even with them being so remote, someone would have had to say something about the level of abuse if Dean was taken to the hospital," inquired Caleb, trying to get the kid to tell the rest.

"Oh! Uncle John and Aunt Mary lied. They would tell people that Dean was clumsy; he fell off his bike or went fishing and fell off the rocks where he fished. They were good at making shit up," said Chris with a frown and a look of disgust.

"When you say your uncle sold Dean, what do you mean by that?" asked Cyn with confusion and worry on her face.

"Dean graduated at 16 yrs. old. He was the youngest in his class, he got a full ride to University of Illinois, coming from Kansas that's amazing! Coming from our family, that's unheard of. He worked his ass off despite what was going on at home. What he didnt know was that my uncle had paid off most of the teachers to pass him. His parents thought that he was stupid and he wouldn't amount to anything cause of the devil spawn within him. When he packed up to go to college, I followed him. My parents wanted me to keep an eye on him and make sure that the devil had not followed him." Chris took a breath before continuing, "That's where Taylor comes in."

Sam called for a break, so the young man could go to the bathroom and they all could get a drink, maybe even stop the overwhelmed feeling in the pit of Sam's gut. Hearing Dean's story from another point of view, out loud, was more difficult than it was reading about it.

"I can't believe he survived all that. Sam, I am so sorry," said Mel sipping on a soda.

"There is more and as much as I dont want to hear it, I need to. Dean is my world, I'll be damned if this woman tries anything!" Said Sam his head cradled between his hands, elbows on the desk.

Travis had gotten Dean into his booster seat at the kitchen table. Chad was at the stove making Dean eggies and French toast. Chad couldn't thank Travis enough for the help, even if he was only here as a bodyguard.

Just as Chad was plating the food there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, you feed him," said Travis standing.

"What would we do without him, huh bud?" said Papa as he placed a power rangers plate of eggies and French toast in front of Dean.

"'Avis 'ood peeps," giggled Dean between mouthfuls.

"Yes, Travis is good peeps," chuckled Papa, " You should tell Daddy that. He would agree."

"Hi Travis, where's my grandbaby?" Said Ellen walking into the kitchen with Donna and Jody behind her.

"Mrs. Singer, ladies! Welcome. Dont mind the mess. We are just getting the day started," called Travis above the lades' heads looking at Chad in confusion. Travis made sure that all the ladies coats were hung up by the door.

"Grama!" squealed Dean with egg on his bottom lip and in his hair.

"Whatcha doing pumpkin? You eating breakfast?" said Grama sitting down to take over for Chad.

"Yea." Said Dean taking a sip of his apple juice from his matching power rangers cup.

"Does Papa make good eggies?" asked Donna ruffling his hair as she sat on the other side of him.

"Yea," shaking his head and looking for Papa who was talking to Jody by the sink. Grama held a fork full of toast out to him, his mouth open to take the bit but his eyes still on Papa.

"Okay kiddo, it looks like you need a bath!" chuckled Travis as he picked up Dean out of his booster. "You got eggies in your curlies."

"Are you sure Travis? I can get him," said Papa cleaning off the table.

"Yup Dean and I are gonna go play with duckies and boats, right Dean?" said Travis.

"Cwlies?" asked Dean.

"Yup I'll show you when we get in there! Eggies all stuck in your curls," chuckled Travis as he carried him into the bathroom.

"Thank god he knows what he's in for. Travis babysat for us a week ago so Sam and I could go out," said Chad to Ellen who was looking questions at him.

Caleb and Chris had walked in from taking their break, "Sam I'm not having him tell you all this to upset you. You need to hear it and lord knows Dean isn't about to say anything about it. From what I have witnessed and what Chris has told me, Dean isn't capable of telling his story," said Caleb sitting back down in his seat.

"Doesn't make it any easier to hear it. Please Chris continue," said Sam with a sigh lifting his head from his hands.

"The Campbell's and John didn't get along too well. The Campbell's were self-sustained, compound-living, survivalist-types. They kept to themselves, and were like the extremist form of Amish, or Mennonite, or some other spiritual sect that could be known to fall off the grid and create their own little society, my family included.

Some of the younger generation blended with towns people, got jobs, figured out how to work the systems. Uncle John was an ex-Marine, he knew how to use the government to claim benefits for Dean, claiming him to be disabled. This was how he got the child services file started, but it was also incomplete. There was enough for a partial diagnosis, enough for a paycheck, then they went incognito. Because Dean had, at the time, the ability to be independent and was smart and could do well in school, he surpassed his teachers' expectations despite the fact that John was also bribing them. Due to Dean's setbacks and outbursts, John could never tell which was actually working, Dean's intelligence or his own corruption.

By the time Taylor came around, John was tired of giving away so much money to so many people, so he decided on one source alone. As long as he and Mary never had to see the little shit again, he was happy give 25%. Taylor was a spoiled rich kid anyway. He only wanted Dean cuz he thought he was pretty and stupid," said Chris.

"So, Taylor was not a nice person, he used Dean in more than one way. I'm not getting into details, but just know he was sexually abused. When I found him on the streets after he ran from Taylor, he was catatonic. He wouldn't eat, sleep or talk for days. I finally got him to the shelter I worked at and I looked after him the best I could. I knew he was regressing, I just didn't know how far until you, Sam, came into the picture. To say I wasn't jealous, would be a lie. I didn't like that Dean took to you after just two meetings, when I have been looking out for him for all these years."

Sam was more than a little upset by Chris' last statement. Has Chris really been looking out for Dean? It would seem like he never really did anything for him. But in his mind, he did. Well, seeing as how he only knows that he needs to suppress the Little in himself, no. He in all his trying, cares, but was actually doing more harm by not knowing how to help, and by being ashamed of his own condition, feels torn between what is good for Dean and what is right for himself. Sam really couldn't fault him for everything Dean was put through, the blame went to his parents and Taylor.

"So why now? Why does this woman want Dean?" asked Cyn, "I mean, it makes no sense."

"Well, my uncle died, and Aunt Mary was getting the money for Dean up until Sam adopted him. My parents informed me that she was now broke. I'm not sure. I do know that she is out of her damn mind though," said Chris.

"Thank you, Chris. I really appreciate you taking the time to meet with us. I do want to assure you that Dean will always be loved and cared for," said Sam as he stood from his desk to shake the man's hand.

"I have no doubt about that Sam. I have seen you with him, he is very happy. I just hope Mary sees it too and stops this craziness," said Chris shaking Sam hand.

Mel and Cyn hug and kiss Sam goodbye, following Chris out, leaving Caleb with Sam.

"Well, what are your thoughts?" asked Caleb

"That boy needs to be taken care of and let go?" chuckled Sam running a hand through his hair, "I need to get home to my boy. You have anything else?"

"He's the one that gave Cassidy all the info in Dean's file, other than that, nope," Caleb patted Sam's shoulder and waved as he walked out the door, leaving Sam in the office to think.

Travis put bubbles in the bath, Dean clapped his hands around them trying to hold the bubbles. He giggled the whole way through getting washed up, even during the dreaded hair wash. Papa peaked in to see how they were getting on.

Dean had the cup that they used to rinse his hair, he tries to pour it over his head, getting his face instead. Sputtering water and opening his eyes wide in shock that he just did that to himself. Travis chuckled as he took the cup from him to rinse the rest of the shampoo out.

"He's not giving you a run for your money yet?" asked Papa at the door.

"Oat, Papa!" giggled Dean holding up a toy boat making Papa smile.

"Naw he's good. I found that if you let him help, it goes easier," said Travis, putting the cup he used on Dean's hair back in the basket of toys.

"Never thought of that. Good idea. I'll let you boys have your fun," said Papa stepping back out to the kitchen where the ladies were discussing decorations for Mother's Day.

"Ok lil man it is time to get out, you are getting pruney," chuckled Travis as he unplugged the tube letting the water out and lifting Dean out of the bubbles. Wrapping him up in his favorite yellow towel and laying him on the floor to dry him off.

"Chad! Come here for a minute," said Travis in the doorway of the bathroom.

Chad walked in to find Dean on the floor wrapped up in a towel, sucking on his fingers.

"What's up? Baby don't chew on your fingers, you get boo boos that way," removing Dean's fingers from his mouth and giving him a Binky. Papa had learned you always carry a Binky in your pocket just in case.

"He has a rash on his bottom. I thought maybe you'd like to check it out," said Travis moving the towel so Papa can look.

"Booboo Papa," said Dean wiggling a little when Papa moved to spread Dean's legs to look.

"Looks like somebody gets to run around naked today for a little bit," said Papa smiling, "I'll go warn the ladies."

Before Papa could get out the door, Dean ran for naked freedom. Right to the kitchen where Grama and the other ladies were talking.

"I's nekked!" hollered Dean with his arms out wide, showing every stitch of himself.

Grama giggled at the sight, "Why, yes you are Doodlebug!" she looked around him for Chad.

Travis came out of the bathroom with a towel to wrap around Dean's waist, seeing it's too late for that he was bent over laughing as Papa walked up behind Dean.

"Chad Michael! Why is my baby in nothing but his birthday suit!?!" yelled Grama as she pulled Dean up onto her lap to hide his bits.

"Mom, he has a rash. Trying to air it out," said Chad walking over to Travis who was still laughing, grabbed the towel from him and draped it across Dean's lap.

"Well, cornstarch would help a rash, Chad. He doesn't need to walk around naked as the day he was born!" chuckled Donna as she handed Dean one of Grama's cookies.

Dean looked at Grama before taking the cookies, smiling at her, "Mine?"

"Yes Doodlebug, those are yours. You better eat it before Auntie Donna does."

"Mine!" said Dean as he snatched it out of Donna's hand making everyone at the table laugh. Once he got his cookie, Dean shimmied off Grama's lap and ran for the living room to play. Naked bum and bowlegs waddling away.

The front door opened and in walked Daddy with his hands full of M&C Burger bags and a tray of soft drinks.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" screamed an excited Dean hopping up and down naked in front of Sam as he's trying to get into the kitchen.

"Why are you naked? Chad! Why is he naked?" asked Sam as he put the bags down on the counter and the soft drinks next to them.

"Gots booboo!" said Dean as Sam picked him up and put him on his hip.

"My baby got a booboo, can Daddy see it?" said Sam with concern on his face.

"Daddy, he has a rash on his tush. He's airing it out," said Papa from the living room.

"Oh, you have a rash. Well Daddy can fix that! C'mon, let's go make that mean ole rash go away," said Sam as they walked into the nursery.

Laying on the changing table, Daddy put a weird smelling paste on his booboo, it was cold too. Daddy got a diaper on him and a long sleeve shirt that used to be Daddy's (part of his favorite collection of sleep wear).

"OK kiddo, let's go eat some chicken nuggets," said Daddy lifting Dean back up off the table. They went into the kitchen where Travis had gotten Dean a plate for his nuggets and a sippy cup.

Grama started telling Daddy about how they were going to decorate the house and how many of Dean's friends were going to be invited on Sunday. Dean ate in silence swinging his legs back and forth in his booster seat, just listening to his loved ones around him. He was grateful to have so many who loved him in this moment.


	8. Chapter 8

It was cold... It was freezing, yet all Dean could do was limp along the alley in his threadbare blue jacket, pulling it closer to his chest, trying to block out the wind.

Taylor had gotten angry again... he had gotten really angry. A large hand shaped bruise covered the left side of his face, along with an unsightly laceration on his forehead. His hands were steadily bleeding and throbbed where he had struggled up from a smashed glass table. His ribs and chest were pulsing with pain, still sporting the boot print...

Sam watched in horror as his baby kicked, thrashed and screamed through his night terror. It’s been months since Dean had one. The recent events, with Mary and the impending move, had stressed the poor boy out, so it wasn’t very unexpected.

****

2 months ago ....

Mother’s Day was celebrated at Sam’s and Chad’s house. All was going well; kids playing in the backyard, friends and family gathered around picnic tables, that were brought over by Mike, from the rec center he worked at. Bobby, Sam’s dad, manning the grill.

Dean was giving his friends rides in his impala when it happened....

Charlie was in the passenger seat when Dean lost control of the power wheel that ended up going from the backyard over the small white garden fence and into the front yard. Neither Sam or Chad saw what had happened, they only heard Dean scream and Charlie wailing.

Sam and Chad, along with Jodi, Donna, Travis, and Tahmoh raced over to the upturned power wheel, only to find Charlie pinned underneath and Dean pressed against the disheveled blond woman who had a knife pressed firmly to Dean’s neck.

Travis and Chad quickly rescued Charlie, scraped up and shaken up a bit, but no serious injuries. At the same time Jodi, Donna, and Tahmoh had weapons drawn, all pointed at the woman.

Dean was crying, scared out of his mind while pleading for his Daddy to save him. Sam’s thoughts were panicked but he knew the only way to get through to this mad woman and calm his baby was to be calm himself.

“Mary... Please let him go,” begged Sam calmly, his hands out in a surrender. “All you’re doing is scaring him.”

“HE SHOULD BE SCARED! HE IS NOTHING! WORTHLESS! HE DOESN’T DESERVE TO LIVE!” yelled the disturbed woman as she tugged the boy tighter to her chest and pressed the blade closer to his neck.

“DAH….DEEE!!!!” cried Dean, tears running down his face, arms reaching out at Sam, panic in his voice as the blade bit into his neck.

“I’m sorry you feel that way about your own child, Mary. You have to know, though, that he is worth so much; he is loved so much. He is my world even if he isn’t yours,” replied Sam with so much love in his voice directed to Dean the whole time he says those words.

“Then you are a sinner just like him!” she spit out as she took a step back.

“Why do you hate him so much, Mary?” asked Chad who stepped closer to Sam.

“He took everything from me! He has the devil in him! Look at him! A grown ass man in child’s clothing! It’s sick! I will not allow it!” screamed the woman.

“Why does it have to be you that does it? What could he have possibly taken from you that meant so much?” asked Ellen coming to stand with her son to fight for her grandbaby.

“EVERYTHING! My life, my husband, my job, my youth! I had to sacrifice it all to raise this disgusting creature! HE IS UNHOLY! How can you people not see this?”

“You chose those things, Mary, when you bore him. EVERY mother does,” replied Ellen with sympathy for this poor misguided woman.

Mary pulled Dean a little to her side, just enough to allow Tahmoh’s bullet to go through her forehead. As she fell, she took a scared, crying Dean with her, cutting his shoulder (just a scratch).

Sam ran the short distance between himself and Dean. He grabbed him up by the armpits, holding his head with one hand against the crook of his neck while the other wrapped around the underside of his bottom, trying to check the cut (scratch) on his shoulder at the same time.

“it’s ok, baby. It's ok. Let daddy look at your booboo.” said Sam as he swiped his finger over the bloodied cut to see how bad it was.

****

Everything happened so fast that no one that day could comprehend how it could have. Donna called it in, the police showed up, took everyone’s statements, and removed the body.

Sam made sure that Dean’s face was tucked into his shoulder as he carried him towards the house, so that way he wouldn’t see the body of his birth mother or the blood that was sprayed along the grass.

“Dah...Dee! Dah... Day!” cried Dean hoarsely into Sam’s neck, breath hitching on the sobs that violently shaking his small frame. Sam was unfazed to the tears and snot gathering on his shirt or the small fist that was clutching his shirt, pulling chest hair along with it as a nice paramedic covered Dean’s booboo up with an Aquaman band-aid.

“Shh... baby boy... shh... Daddy’s got you,” soothed Sam, rubbing Dean’s back as they made their way around police officers and their family and friends to go into the house. On the way to the front door Sam overheard a conversation going on between someone and a police officer.

“...I knew something like this would happen! That boy just brings trouble! Like it just follows him!”   
Next thing he knows his mother is screaming at the person. “Get off my son’s property, you fucking harpy!”

Dean tensed at the angry tone of voices going on around them. Soon Sam and he were in the house, it was quiet, and Sam was able to take a deep breath to calm his baby properly.

He slowly walked through the kitchen, soothingly swaying side to side, humming as Dean’s breathing settled, the sobs turning to hiccups slowly.

“Dah... dee...” sobbed Dean sadly as he rubbed his face into Daddy's shirt.

“Oh baby. I’m so, so sorry that happened, my sweet boy. Daddy loves you so much.” Tears formed in Sam’s eyes as he rocked them back and forth, rubbing his back and kissing the top of his curls.

They walked over to the counter that held clean bottles on a drying towel, Sam quickly got a bottle ready for his babe, who was currently fisting Sam’s t-shirt, no intent to let go anytime soon. As soon as the bottle was ready, Sam made his way towards his room. He sat the bottle down on the bedside table before sitting on the bed, adjusting Dean so he was sidesaddle over his lap.

Sam smiled a little at the sight of his baby chewing distractedly on his fist. He picked up the bottle off the table and sat back against the pillows behind him.

“C’mon baby boy,” as he removed Dean’s fist away from his mouth. Sam realized that his mind had regressed to that of a four-month-old. The nipple barely touched Dean’s bottom lip before it was sucked into his mouth, soothing him more. Sam could feel the tension ebbing away from the baby’s back and leg muscles, sinking into his daddy’s warmth.

Dean’s eye lids were slowly closing, a heavy sigh left him, his mouth ticked into a small smile behind the bottle. Sam was pretty sure it was just gas.

When the buba was half gone, Daddy had sat Dean up, patting his back while holding his head, under his chin. After a few minutes, Dean released a decent sized burp with a little drool and formula mix. Daddy used the corner of the bedspread to wipe at his mouth.

“Good boy,” whispered Daddy as he laid Dean back into the crook of his arm and brought the buba back up to his lips.

Dewey green eyes looked up into sad, worried hazel ones, the only sound in the room was the suckling of a buba’s nipple, the slosh of the milk and the swallow in Dean’s throat, along with the snuffle as he breathed through his nose.

Peace.

Peace after a short nightmare that shouldn’t have taken place.

****

Outside Chad and Bobby were looking over the impala, trying to figure out why or how Dean had lost control when a police officer they didn’t recognize walked over with Donna. “Whelp, we found the reason,” stated Donna rocking back on her heels, her thumb and forefinger tucked into the front of her uniform slacks.

“This was found on the body, sir,” the officer handed over a remote.

Chad looked at it confused. “How... When would she have had the time? Dean’s been driving all day.”

“No, he wasn’t. Remember, he parked it near the deck to eat lunch,” said Bobby as he looked under the hood, where the battery port was housed. Sure enough, a tiny box with a red blinking light was attached to the speed kit under the battery. He gingerly removed it, throwing it to the officer.

“Fucking hell,” cursed Travis, coming around the house. Both Bobby and Chad looked up at him. “Glad that Bonnie bitch is dead trying to kill an innocent kid like that.” Travis shook his head, his knuckles were bruised and bloodied like he had hit something... or someone hard.

‘Come to think of it, I haven’t seen the guard on duty lately,’ thought Chad.

“Chad! CHAD!” yelled Jess, running over to them. “Have you seen Sam?” she huffed, out of breath like she had run across town instead of the backyard.

“I think I saw him go into the house, why?”

“’Cause Mary wasn’t alone!”

Chad’s eyes grew large with panic.

“I’ll go look for him, YOU stay here!” growled Travis as he rushed off inside the house.

****

Dean had fallen asleep in Sam’s arms, he sat there staring at his beautiful boy unwilling to put him down onto the soft mattress beside him. He had to ensure Dean was still with him, that the crazy bitch hadn’t taken this amazing soul from him.

Sam heard the shuffle of feet on the hallway carpet before meeting the man’s eyes in the floor-to-ceiling mirror on the closet.

The stranger was about Dean’s height, balding, older. He held a pistol in his hand that was raised toward Sam’s head. Sam sighed in frustration.

‘Of course, this couldn’t be done with,’ he thought as his grip on the tiny bundle in his arms, tightened.

“I just don’t understand,” whispered Sam, looking down at a peaceful sleeping baby.

The stranger took a step further into the room still clutching the pistol.

“I just don’t understand why anyone could hurt you the way they did. Why they hate you so much, baby boy. You are so amazing, so unique, and so full of love just waiting to be shared,” said Sam as he played with Dean’s tiny fingers, ignoring the gunman. “That look of pure joy in your eyes when we first met, the awful night terrors that break my heart every time you have one, to the sheer happiness you exuded at your first meeting with Santa. I wouldn’t change any of that for the world. I’m so honored to be your Daddy. You chose me, baby boy, I didn’t choose you.”

The gunman took a pause at Sam’s words.

Sam briefly looked up into the mirror to see the disgusted yet shocked look on the man’s face, before hearing his soft, southern accent. “Why would you want to take care of him?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” asked Sam in return. “He has taught me so much more than I could ever teach him.”

“He’s unholy. Aren’t you afraid you will go to hell for this sin?”

“How is he unholy? Because he’s different than you?” asked Sam as he re-positioned his arm under Dean. “Let me ask you this, before you shoot us, imagine that someone tortured you the way he’d been. Imagine all the things that were done to him, done to you. How would you come out in the end?”

Sam saw the man’s pain in his eyes as he started to slowly lower his weapon. “I-I guess... I-I d-don’t know.”

“So, what really is unholy is how he was treated and the awful things that were done to him.” said Sam, the telltale click of a gun hammer being cocked. He closed his eyes and tightened his hold on his baby. A single tear fell from his eye, landing in Dean’s curls.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam heard the telltale click of a gun hammer being cocked. He closed his eyes and tightened his hold on his baby. A single tear fell from his eye, landing in Dean’s curls. 

“DON’T. FUCKING. MOVE,” said a voice that Sam immediately recognized. His eyes snapped open, gazing thankfully into the mirror to see Travis standing there behind the gunman with his Glock pressed firmly to his head. “Hand over the gun.” 

The man released the gun as Travis reached around to grab it from the man’s hand. “Now I suggest you get on your knees.” 

“Umm... Travis...?” asked Sam nervously, looking from him to Dean slumbering in his arms and back at him. 

Travis gave him a mischievous grin before stepping aside to let Donna and Jodi take it from there. 

Sam sighed in relief. 

“If I were you, I wouldn’t make a sound. Because if you wake up that baby, you’ll be putting him back to sleep, understand?” seethed Travis. 

The gunman swallowed hard and nodded as Donna grabbed the man’s arms and cuffed him. Travis helped lift him up and staggered out of the house with him. 

Jodi sat down on the corner of the bed looking at Sam, she reached over to hold the sleeping baby’s hand. “I heard what you said, it was and is the truth, I want you to know That’s why Katie Cassidy was all for you adopting Dean in the first place.” 

“Thanks Jodi. He’s pretty special,” said Sam, closing his eyes again. “I think I’m going to sleep for a week after this.” 

“If you get to,” laughed Jodi. “I’m sure he won’t let you though.” She stood up and left them be in the peaceful quiet. 

**** 

Dean squirmed into the warmth on his side. Mouthing for the baba or a binky, Dean turned his face into Sam’s bare chest, he latched on to Sam’s nipple instead of finding what he was looking for and started to suckle. Sam woke in a panic. 

“Oh, baby... no, no, no.” as he quickly removed his mouth from his chest and stuck the fallen binky, in his lap, into Dean’s mouth. 

He heard a chuckle come from the doorway, Chad was watching the exchange, leaning on the door frame. “You should have seen your face!” chuckling some more. 

“ASS! You were just standing there allowing that to happen!?” whisper-yelled Sam. 

Chad shrugged his shoulders. “Wanted to see what would happen. Now we know.” 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Come take him so I can go to the bathroom. What time is it?” 

Chad pushed off the door frame and walked over to the bed. “It’s a little after eight in the evening,” said Chad as he gently picked Dean up off of Sam’s now numb legs. “C’m ‘ere little man. Papa’s gotcha,” he whispered as Dean whined at the movement. “We’ll be in the living room with Grama and Grampa if you need us.” 

Sam smiled as he watched Chad carry their little bundle of joy down the hall, all the while thinking of the many things that had taken place over the year that Dean had been with them. Frustrated and beyond tired, he got up off the bed, stretched out his stiff back before B-lining it to the bathroom. 

**** 

“Oh, there’s my baby,” crooned Ellen as Chad with Dean snuggled in his arms came into the room. 

“He’s still fast asleep,” whispered Chad as he leaned into the woman so she could fawn over the boy, while he swayed back and forth. 

“I’m surprised he hasn’t had one of those awful fits yet,” commented Bobby as he refilled his coffee mug. 

“He really doesn’t have them unless he’s alone. We don’t understand it.” Chad half shrugged “He knows when he’s being held and I can tell ya, Sam wasn’t about to let him go just now but nature called.” He walked slowly, so not to wake him, into the living room to sit on the couch. 

Dean’s face was peaceful, his long lashes lay against the top of his adorable cheeks, his little button nose making small snuffling sounds as he suckled on the binky, his head relaxed along with the rest of his body and heavy against the crook of Chad’s arm. His arms were laid across his chest, his fingers twitched every now and again. 

Once Chad was settled onto the couch, he laid him down on the cushion between himself and Bobby so he could change his bum. Dean’s arms went out to the side, startled at the new position and whined. 

“It’s ok... Papa needs to change you, sweetheart,” soothed Chad as he began to remove Dean’s outfit that he had worn all day. The diaper had soaked through, leaving behind a wet spot on the side and back of the jeans and on the inner blanket that Sam had wrapped him in. 

Chad quickly changed him. “Mom? Can you get some ‘jamas from the top drawer in the nursery?” 

“Sure hun. How about some nice cozy footies?” asked Ellen as she started for Dean’s room. 

“Yea, I think he would like that,” replied Chad as he taped up the fresh diaper. 

**** 

Dean continued to whine behind his binky. Displeased to be fully naked and not in Daddy’s arms. Soon though he felt warm, his arms and legs being covered in a soft cocoon of fabric. Still asleep, contently sucking on the silicone in his mouth. 

He didn’t want to wake up. He didn’t want to know if the bad people had hurt his daddy too. His shoulder still hurt where she gave him a booboo. A nice woo-woo man (EMT) gave him an Aquaman sticker (band-aid) to put on his booboo and his daddy cuddled him, making the booboo and awful events go away. He felt safe, but more importantly, he felt loved. 

His face started to scrunch up, impending tears and a wail to proceed. Where is Daddy? He was with Papa, he knew, cause of the cologne Papa always wore was right there assaulting his nose. He didn’t want Papa though. He wanted Daddy to snuggle him. 

“Baby, please don’t cry. Papa’s right here, sweetie,” said Chad as he picked him up, one hand supporting his head, the other moving his scrunched-up legs to either side of his lap. “It’s okay. It's okay.” 

Another whine escaped behind the binky as he felt himself being lifted off the soft cushion beneath him. A warm hand behind his head. 

“How old do you reck’n he is right now?” asked Bobby as he took a sip from his coffee, looking at the boy with concern. 

“Maybe at most, six months,” frowned Chad as he repositioned the babe back into the crook of his arm, legs out straight over his lap. 

Ellen walked back into the room with a freshly made bottle with a little rice oatmeal added to it, hoping it would fill up Dean’s tummy and settle him back into the calm. 

Papa removed his binky, Dean’s mouth continued to suck, he looked like a little fish fresh out of water which made Bampa chuckle and shake his head with amusement. Papa touched the nipple of the bottle to Dean’s bottom lip, Dean frowned before opening up to it, suckling hard on it. 

“Whoa, buddy. Not too fast,” said Papa as he took the bottle away. Dean began to squawk in disagreement before Papa replaced the nipple in his mouth. Dean drank it slowly this time, no way was anyone taking it from him, because it tasted like his Gama's cookies. 

**** 

Sam walked out of the bedroom, freshly showered and clothed. He made a pit-stop in the kitchen for a cup of coffee before heading into the living room where everyone was lounging on the couch. 

He noticed Dean laying in the crook of Chad’s arm, drinking away at a freshly made buba. He smiled to himself, thinking about the love that surrounded his little boy. 

Ellen noticed him first, a concerned look on his mother’s face as she asked, “Sam, honey. Are you okay?” 

“Yea, mom. I am. As long as he is,” trying hard not to let his emotions get the better of him as he nodded towards Dean, who was now over Chad’s shoulder, light pats to his back and padded bum. 

“Sam, I’m worried. Dean can’t be more than six months old mentally. Will this hinder all the progress you and Chad have made with him?” Ellen wrapped him up in a tight hug. 

“Actually, mom. It’s more like four months. This is how he deals with stress and the scary things. He always bounces back, as long as Chad and I, as well as everyone around him show him how much he’s loved,” he answered as he returned the hug. 

Ellen finally let her son go and allowed him to sit down on the other side of Chad. She took over her own seat by Bobby. 

Sam gently ran his hand through Dean’s unruly blond curls. “I think it’s time we discuss an arbitrament,” sighed Sam, the lawyer sneaking through, not looking away from his baby who was currently fast asleep. 

“What would that be?” asked Bobby from the other end of the couch. 

“Moving.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is opened ended. Am I going to finish it? Maybe. If Dean has anymore story to tell. I hope you enjoyed this series. If not, I think you need to read it from the beginning and really see what this amazing young man has gone through to get the love he deserves.


End file.
